Diamond Moons
by Sapphire Pirate
Summary: The only question I have to myself is: Have I no shame? WARNING: CRAP AHEAD BECAUSE I WROTE THIS IN LIKE SIXTH GRADE AND STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED IT. THAT'S LIKE, THREE OR FOUR YEARS OF THIS SITTING ON MY COMPUTER. WHAT. I have no plot summary, I'm sorry. Basically your average Misto/Tugger, Misto gets kidnapped by Maca, Maca falls in love...Wait, what? 55 flippin' pages. 55.
1. What Brings People Together?

A raindrop fell onto Rumpleteazer's nose. "Puh. Does the rain 'ave ta come right now?" She blew a piece of her hair out of her face. "Jerrie, c'mere. Let's get back to the office before it starts pourin'." Mungojerrie and his girlfriend/partner-in-crime dashed back to a building that was rather empty. Shaking the water out of her hair, Teazer walked into a back office. "Damn that rain. Can't anyone just 'ave a peaceful walk?" Her ears perked up as she heard someone else enter the office. "Munk, get stuck in the rain too?"

The gray tabby turned his head and sighed. "Did you have to come into my office of all places? Why didn't you just go to your own office?"

Teazer grinned devilishly. "Yer office is the one with towels, though." She stuck her hand out. "Two please."

Munkustrap sighed again and handed Teazer two towels. "I want those back by the end of the day!" he yelled after her as she dashed to go find Jerrie so they could get dry. "What were they even doing out there?" he wondered to himself. But all of his thoughts were soon pushed aside as he heard the front door open and a series of curse words run from someone familiar's mouth. "Tugger," Munkustrap began as he walked out to the open office area, "could you please watch your mouth?"

Rum Tum Tugger glared at Munkustrap. "How would you feel if you just had to run through the pouring rain to make it to the office?!" he asked angrily. Flopping down behind his desk, Tugger continued. "Would you please lend me a towel?"

Munkustrap was surprised. Quickly, he got a towel from his office to give to Tugger. "Make sure what ever you have doesn't spread. I don't want everyone here sick." He went back into his office to dry himself off. Pulling out another towel, Munkustrap heard the front door open again.

"Tugger," a female voice said. The iciness from which she had addressed Tugger was not easily forgettable. When she reached his door, Munkustrap was already sitting, resting with his eyes closed, she addressed him with much warmth in her voice. "Munkustrap. Nice to see that you're awake and attentive."

Smiling, Munkustrap opened his eyes to face Demeter, a rather attractive black and gold Queen who had appeared every day for a few days now. Tugger had tried to win her over the first day that she came in, but all hope left Tugger's eyes for her once Demeter saw Munkustrap. "Miss Demeter, always a pleasure. What can I do for you today?" Demeter had her back turned to both the door and Munkustrap. It was a good thing, for right at that moment Tugger stuck his head into the doorway making hearts between Munkustrap and Demeter. Munkustrap waved him to leave and Tugger did.

"Actually," Demeter began turning back to Munkustrap, "I'm not here for myself today. I am here for my sister, Bombalurina. She was looking for some place to be for a few days." Tugger looked into Munkustrap's office eagerly. "Do you think that it would be alright if she stayed around here for a few days? I could stay here as well to make sure that she doesn't get herself in any trouble." Anxiously, Tugger was nodding his head.

Munkustrap coughed. "Alright, Tugger, you may help Miss Demeter and Miss Bombalurina stay out of trouble for the next few days." Tugger jumped up and fell on his butt. Demeter and Munkustrap both laughed at that.

Demeter stood. "Thank you very much, Munkustrap." Munkustrap stood up too, and was surprised by a kiss on the cheek from Demeter. She grabbed her coat, purse, and umbrella with one swoop and walked out of Munkustrap's office.

Sitting back down in his chair, Munkustrap continued his work, only to be distracted by Tugger stepping into his office. "Don't deny it, Munk," he said, teasing Munkustrap. "You know she likes you."

"She who?" Munkustrap asked calmly, without looking up from his work, even though he knew very well who Tugger was talking about.

Grinning, Tugger stepped in even farther and sat down in the chair in front of Munkustrap's desk. "C'mon, Munk, you know who. The 'Miss Demeter' that you've been talking to. Even I knew that she would never fall for me once she spotted you through your doorway." Seeing that Munkustrap wouldn't let him get the best of him, Tugger smiled again and walked out of Munkustrap's office to his own.

Meanwhile, Teazer and Jerrie had been paying attention to all of the conversations through bugs they had planted. Smiling broadly, the two high-fived each other. They were surprised when Munkustrap stood at the entrance of their long hallway of offices. "Oh, Mungojerrie? You might want to breathe a little quieter next time." Munkustrap smiled at them, and then went back to his own office.

Jerrie shook his head. "'ow does 'e do it?" Teazer shrugged. "C'mon, Teazah, you're still soakin' wet!" He spoke quietly, for he was quite shy in reality.

Teazer just smiled. "C'mon, Jerrie. Ya can 'elp." She pulled her boyfriend into their office, who shut the door behind them.

Smiling, Munkustrap thought about the relationship between Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie. It was only a few months ago that they had even met. They were still thieves back then too. Munkustrap's thoughts were disrupted by the front door opening and closing. "E-excuse me, sir? Is this the Investigative Department of Jellicle Affairs?" a shy, female voice asked Tugger. _Oh Everlasting Cat_, Munkustrap thought, _Tugger, don't try to flirt with her_.

But of course, it was in Tugger's nature to flirt with an attractive Queen whenever she decided to address him. It was the same even if the Queen had decided to not address him, with high hopes that he wouldn't notice her. "Yes, Miss, this is. May I ask what brought you here, beautiful?"

SLAP! Tugger's hands flew to his cheek, which had just been slapped as the Tom dropped the female disguise. "I didn't know that he was willing to flirt with anyone in a Queen's position." Chuckling, Munkustrap stood up to go greet the newcomer.

"Mistoffelees," Munkustrap began once he saw the tuxedoed tom. "You know better to come into this office in a Queen's disguise." Bowing, Mistoffelees turned to Munkustrap.

"You're right, Munk. I just wanted to try it." Grinning, Mistoffelees turned to Tugger. "Really Tugger? Any one in a Queen's position?" Rolling his eyes, Munkustrap walked back into his office, closing his door behind him. Seeing his chance, Tugger got up quickly and kissed Misto. Misto, to his own surprise, allowed himself to move into the older tom's grasp. Breaking the kiss for a minute, Misto looked around. "Follow me," he whispered. Quickly, Misto led Tugger to an empty office, locked the door, and closed the curtain. Tugger began kissing Misto again. "One question," Misto said, again breaking the kiss.

Smiling devilishly, Tugger responded. "Yes, Misto?" He began making his way down Misto's neck and chest.

Looking up at the taller and older tom, Misto asked his question. "How long have you been waiting to do this?"

Tugger looked down at Misto. "Quite a long time, actually. What Munkustrap did, the rolling of the eyes, closing his door and looking down at his work? That was my chance." He began kissing Misto again, with Misto kissing him back.

"Smile ya two lovebirds," a voice said above them. Tugger looked up at the camera triumphantly while Misto blushed. They were against a wall in the office, which was right next to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's office. Teazer held the camera victoriously above their heads. "If ya want a copy, each of ya, it's five bucks." She and Jerrie disappeared through the hidden entrance they had come through.

Misto looked up at Tugger, who began kissing Misto's neck and bare chest again. "You knew?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

Smiling, Tugger shook his head. "Nope, but it's a good memory, you have to admit." He continued. "Teazer and Jerrie are, and most likely Munk too, the only ones who know about this. No one else can know, ok?"

Misto nodded, his eyes closing themselves in the pleasure of it all. The two of them began sliding down the wall to the floor. Within a few minutes, both Tugger and Misto were fast asleep. Misto's head was on Tugger's chest, rising and falling in sync with Tugger's breathing. Carefully, Jerrie and Teazer stepped out of their hiding spots and unlocked the door to get out, but locked it once they were out. Tugger and Misto could still leave the room when they woke up though. Jerrie and Teazer almost ran to Munkustrap's office. "Did they finally do it?"

Teazer grinned. "Wanna see the photo? I'll give ya one fer free." She pulled out the camera and the photo between Tugger and Misto showed up. "Don' they look like the bestest couple?"

Munkustrap smiled. "Don't let it get out that Tugger's bisexual, you two, alright? He'd kill you if you let it get out. Especially since he's with Misto." Jerrie and Teazer nodded. The two of them ran back to their office. About to go back to his work, Munkustrap was distracted by the young Queen sitting out in the lobby. Standing, Munkustrap walked over to her. When he was in front of her, Munkustrap knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

The young Queen looked at Munkustrap, her big blue eyes filled with tears. Her light orange calico fur was soaking wet from the rain that had been pouring all morning. Seeing that Munkustrap was no threat to her, she spoke up. "Do ya know me sista? She 'as fur similar to mine an' she said that she worked 'ere with 'er boyfriend. 'er name is-." The young Queen stopped speaking, because Teazer had just stepped into the lobby.

"I 'eard someone who sounds like me-Cafalle!" Running towards the young Queen, Teazer's eyes grew big with concern. "Cafalle, where 'ave you been? I've been lookin' all over fer ya!"

Cafalle, Rumpleteazer's little sister, stood up and hugged her older sister tightly. "I was lookin' for this place, Teazah." Jerrie came into the lobby next. "Jerrie!" Cafalle raced over to her older sister's boyfriend and hugged him.

Slightly surprised, Jerrie looked at Teazer. Teazer shrugged and walked over to her little sister and her boyfriend. "Guess she found ya, Teazah."

Munkustrap sighed. "Rumpleteazer, if you want, you can take your little sister to your office with you. Just make sure she doesn't get in the way of any work, alright?" Cafalle looked up at Teazer happily and Teazer nodded. The three of them, Teazer, Jerrie, and Cafalle, all walked back to Jerrie and Teazer's office. "Not like there have been too many distractions in work already." Just after Munkustrap mumbled that to himself, Tugger and Misto reappeared from the office right next to Jerrie and Teazer's. "Speaking of which," he mumbled to himself again. "You two okay? You guys look tired."

Tugger's hand moved away from Misto's as Tugger yawned and sat back down at his desk. "Yeah, but I'll make it through. You okay, Misto?" he asked, as Munkustrap went back into his office.

Misto nodded. "Just a bit sleepy and greedy." His hand ran along the side of Tugger's face. Tugger grabbed it and kissed the back of Misto's hand. Blushing, Misto hugged Tugger. "Be back later, 'kay?" Tugger nodded, and Misto left.

Leaning back in his chair, Tugger smiled. "Sounds like you finally got what you wanted from him, Tugger." He turned his head to see Munkustrap leaning on the edge of his doorway to his office.

Tugger shrugged. "Who knows? He'll be the one to call the shots for now." Munkustrap was about to speak up, but decided not to. "What? Thought it'd be the other way around? Normally, but this time it's different."

"Hey, it's your choice, Tugger. Not what anyone else thinks, but what you and Misto decide together, ok?" Munkustrap looked at Tugger, and then went back into his office.

Hours passed and the outside world became dark with the coming of the night. Around eight pm, Misto came back. Tugger noticed him, finished up his work and put away all of it for the night. "Hey, Tugger." Misto walked next to Tugger, who was sitting behind his desk. Quickly, Misto checked that there was no one around, then kissed Tugger on the cheek.

A few minutes after Misto had come back, Munkustrap walked out of his office and smiled at what he saw: Misto's head leaning on Tugger's arm, Misto's right hand intertwined with Tugger's left hand. "Go home you two lovebirds. We're closing up for the day anyway. I'm going to go tell Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, alright?"

Startled, Misto and Tugger nodded. "I wonder how much he saw…" Tugger thought aloud. Ignoring the thought, Tugger grabbed his coat and put his arm around Misto's shoulders. "Still raining out there, Misto?" he asked, his lips brushing Misto's right ear.

Blushing, Misto nodded. "Yeah, but not as hard." The two toms were soon followed outside by Jerrie, Teazer, and Teazer's little sister Cafalle. "Hey, Teazer," Misto started. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing at Cafalle.

Grinning, Teazer looked at Misto and Tugger. "She's me sista. 'er name is Cafalle." The trio continued on, wanting to get home, with Teazer and Jerrie holding hands, walking a little farther behind Cafalle, who was skipping.

"Must've missed that in her profile," Tugger mumbled. Misto shrugged, and Tugger smiled at him. "I bet that my place is closer, Misto." Tugger ruffled Misto's head fur.

Once again, Misto was blushing furiously. "Alright, but can we stop by a restaurant first? I haven't eaten all day." Tugger nodded and grinned.

"But first," Tugger purred. Misto's blush merely turned his cheeks an even brighter pink, which stood out greatly against his white furred face. Tugger led Misto into a dark empty alley. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this, Mistoffelees." Pushing Misto against the wall, Tugger kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. Misto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tugger's neck. Tugger's tongue slid into Misto's mouth very slowly. Seeing that Misto wasn't resisting his moves, Tugger moved his tongue around inside of Misto's mouth, their saliva intertwining. Misto's tongue followed Tugger's tongue out of Misto's mouth and into Tugger's. Feeling his face grow hot, Misto leaned his head back against the wall, so that his tongue came out of Tugger's mouth and he placed a hand over his mouth. "What's wrong, Misto?" Tugger asked, kissing Misto's neck.

"Did we really…?" Misto's eyes opened. He was sweating in the coolness of the rainy night. Suddenly the rain grew harder and began to soak Misto and Tugger where they stood, enveloped in one another. Burying his head in Tugger's chest, Misto felt the coolness of the rain get to him. "Honestly, did we really just stand here kissing for that long?"

Tugger smiled gently at Misto. He was all that Tugger could've asked for: slender, wide eyed, yet still strangely masculine. "Will this answer your question?" he inquired, kissing Misto yet again. This time he kissed the top of Misto's head, then raised Misto's head with his left hand cupped underneath Misto's chin. "Listen, do you mind if I flirt around with a Queen that's coming in tomorrow? She needs a place to stay for a bit, and her sister is going to find it odd if I don't flirt with her."

Looking up into the older tom's eyes, Misto shook his head smiling. "I don't mind as long as I can have you for the night." Misto went on the tips of his toes to kiss Tugger. "But tonight, it's food first." Tugger nodded.

The two of them walked to the nearest restaurant, where they both ordered food, separately, to eat in the restaurant. After that, Tugger left after finishing his food first, then Misto a few minutes following. Tugger was waiting outside of the restaurant. "Did you really think that I was gonna leave without my new boyfriend?" he asked Misto, who was surprised to see him.

Misto shushed him. "Do you want everyone to hear?" Smiling, Tugger placed his left arm around Misto's shoulders. Tugger mumbled something into Misto's head fur that made Misto blush. "I am not nervous," he said hotly, blushing again.

"Chill, Misto," Tugger said, letting his lips brush Misto's right ear. "My place is right here." He led Misto onto the pathway that led to a rather small apartment complex. "I'm up on the sixth floor. C'mon." Misto seemed reluctant to follow Tugger, even though he knew he was getting more than he ever wanted.

Looking at the nearest clock, Misto couldn't believe the time. "Is it really eleven at night?" Tugger nodded. Checking to see that nobody was around once they reached the sixth floor, Tugger took Misto's hand. Misto felt his body heat up when Tugger took his hand. "Which room?" he asked, looking down the long hallway.

"Six-oh-one…six-oh-five…ah, home sweet home, six-oh-nine." Tugger pulled out a key and unlocked the door. "Room at the back is the bedroom," he said after walking into the apartment. Misto walked hesitantly into the apartment. Seeing how nervous Misto looked, Tugger smiled at him. "Misto," Tugger said, walking over to the shy tom, "are you alright?"

Misto looked like he was going to be sick. "Just a little…shy." He watched as Tugger took off his shirt. Tugger hugged Misto caringly.

"You know I care for you and always have. Follow me and trust me." Leading Misto into his bedroom, Tugger shut the door behind him after they both were in his bedroom. "Now," he asked purring, "where did we leave off?" Misto blushed violently but was happy about it. Quickly, Tugger picked Misto up like a damsel in distress and laid him down on the bed. "shirt off, Misto."

Still shy around Tugger, Misto sat up and took off his shirt. "Y'know Tugger this would be a lot easier if-." Tugger couldn't hold himself back any longer. He kissed Misto, Pushing him down on the bed. Misto closed his eyes and put his arms around Tugger's neck. He could do nothing more than let the older tom pleasure him more than he had ever known. Tugger repeated what he had done earlier in the alley and Misto was fine with it. Again, Misto's tongue followed Tugger's out of Misto's mouth and in Tugger's. This time, Misto didn't pull away though. Misto continued with the deep kiss, his face growing hotter and hotter as he continued. Finally, Misto broke the kiss and laid his head down on the pillows and Tugger began kissing his neck and bare chest for the second time that day. "T-Tugger…" Misto moaned. Smiling fiendishly, Tugger looked Misto in the eye.

"Yes, Mistoffelees?" Tugger moved his head right above Misto's. Misto's blushing continued to grow brighter. "Am I doing something wro-?" Cutting Tugger off, Misto grabbed the back of Tugger's head so that Misto wouldn't have to lift his head to kiss the older Tom.

Smiling brightly, Misto let go of Tugger's head. "Stop talking so much." Pausing, Misto thought over what he was about to do and say. He lifted his head to kiss Tugger again. "I love you," he whispered, barely audible. Then, Misto laid his head back down onto the pillows and fell asleep.

Rum Tum Tugger lay down next to Mistoffelees. Before he too fell asleep, he whispered into Misto's head fur, "I love you too." During all of this, Tugger's hand had never left Misto's.

Meanwhile, Teazer was sleeping comfortably when she was woken up by the sounds of her door opening and closing quietly. "Teazah? Ya awake?" Teazer sat up in her bed. In the darkness, a figure moved quickly towards Teazer.

"Jerrie? That ya?" Getting up, Teazer felt warm hands find her body. Jerrie shushed Teazer as he pushed her back, closer to her own bed.

"Cafalle found out I was still up. I 'ad a 'ard time getting' 'er back to bed." Grinning widely, Jerrie continued, searching in the darkness for Teazer's face. "Not that I'll 'ave the same problem now."

Teazer's hands found Jerrie's face. "Ya wouldn't!" she whispered loudly. Jerrie's lips quickly found hers as he pushed her back into her bed. "Ya are crazy, Jerrie, ya know that? But that's why I love ya." Quickly, Jerrie got Teazer to lay back down on her bed with him over her.

"Now, where were we?" Teazer's arms wrapped around Jerrie's neck. "Ah, that's right. 'ere we are." Gently, Jerrie leaned down and kissed Teazer. The kisses trailed down to Teazer's neck, then down to her mostly exposed chest. "Ya knew too, eh?" He followed down to her stomach.

Teazer looked at Jerrie, the fierceness in his eyes. "Jerrie, you've been too close to Tugga recently, 'aven't ya?" Jerrie shrugged.

"I don' know 'bout that, but I do know that 'e's got good methods." Jerrie kissed Teazer's lips again, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. She moaned, and Jerrie took that as a cue to wrap his arms around her. Both of them sweating, they lay down next to each other on the bed.

A thought popped into Teazer's head. "'ey, Jerrie? Did ya notice 'ow Tugga an' Misto seemed to be leavin' togetha?" Jerrie propped himself up on his elbow, to face Teazer. "They was leavin' togetha, Jerrie. Them two."

"Wha', Teazah, do ya think that they might be togetha tonight er somethin'? Maybe somethin' like they was doin' in the office?" Teazer shrugged and laid her head down on Jerrie's chest, forcing Jerrie to lie back down.

"They might be, Jerrie, ya never know unless they tell us." Sighing, Teazer closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Jerrie watched her for about a minute, then closed his own eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Misto woke feeling quite happy, though he couldn't put his finger on why. It was only until he saw Tugger smiling at him gently that the things that they had done within the past twenty-four hours came back into his head. "Morning, sleepy-Misto." Tugger kissed Misto. Misto blushed a little, barely as much as he had the night before. "C'mon sleepy-head, I need to get up and get to work." Misto didn't know what Tugger was talking about, until he realized that he was laying on Tugger's chest.

"Oh, sorry, Tugger." Misto lifted his head, but Tugger didn't budge. The look in Tugger's eyes gave Misto a strange feeling inside.

Tugger kissed Misto's lips again. "I have been waiting too long for a morning like this. You think I'm just going to let it go to waste? Munk'll understand, and so will Jerrie and Teazer. I'm just worried about the Queen." Misto looked at Tugger, the arrogant Tom who could win over any Queen by just walking by.

Thinking about it for a minute, Misto looked at Tugger again. "What's the Queen's name?"

Tugger thought about it for a second, then shrugged. "It's two Queens; a Queen who's been coming by every day for a bit and her sister. The first one's name is Demeter, she's a pretty black and gold Queen, and the second one's name is Bombalurina, and I don't know what she looks like." Misto's eyes glimmered like diamonds. "What, Misto?"

Misto grinned. "This Bombalurina has a boyfriend. And this boyfriend is my friend." Tugger grinned as well and kissed Misto deeply.

By the time they reached the office, Demeter and Bombalurina had already taken over the back empty office that Misto and Tugger had spent their first sleep together in. "Hey, Tugger, Demeter was actually surprised to see that you weren't here," Munkustrap said, greeting them in the lobby. Misto gripped Tugger's hand tightly.

Tugger just smiled. "So you've lost the 'Miss'?" Munkustrap blushed. "What does the 'Miss Bombalurina' look like anyway?" Smiling, Munkustrap looked between Tugger and Misto.

"To you," Munkustrap began, "not as cute as Misto, but she has her own charms." He led them to the back office. Knocking on the door, Munkustrap called to Demeter and Bombalurina. "Demeter, Tugger would like to meet your sister now."

The door swung open and there stood a tall maroon queen. "Ah, so this is who Deme said tried to win her over." Misto held back his laughter when Tugger gave him a little glare. The Queen cupped Tugger's chin. "I don't think I need any help, eh Deme? After all, I already have a boyfriend." She noticed Misto hiding behind Tugger. "You I have seen with Raithen before. Mistoffelees, right? Raithen is your friend."

Misto nodded. "So you must be Bombalurina," Tugger pointed out. Bombalurina smiled her brightest smile.

"Deme pointed out that you seemed to be free right now. Care for a stroll?" Bombalurina asked, including a hand motion.

"Actually," Tugger said, "as much as I would love to, I have work I must do. Unfortunately, my work was not finished yesterday, as I had hoped it would be." He flashed his flashiest smile. "But, maybe later, my Queen." Nodding, Bombalurina closed the door. When they reached Tugger's desk, Misto began laughing his head off. "What? Did I do something funny?"

Misto calmed himself down. "Almost the same thing you tried to pull on me yesterday when I came in here in a Queen's disguise." Tugger leaned on his desk.

"He does have a point there, Tugger," Munkustrap pointed out. Tugger rolled his eyes at Munkustrap, and Munkustrap when back to his back office.

Grinning mischievously, Tugger eyed Misto, looking him up and down. He motioned for Misto to follow him with his finger.


	2. Deeper Into the Story!

Misto laid his head down on Tugger's bare chest. Tugger had proved to Misto that he would show him what he meant most of the time by flirting around with Queens. Slightly out of breath, Misto closed his eyes. He felt Tugger's hand brush the side of his face. Grabbing Tugger's hand with his own, Misto pulled himself into the crook of Tugger's arm. "It's amazing how in two days it can go from pouring rain to snowing," Tugger commented, looking out of the window of his bedroom. Small snowflakes fell outside of his window, slowly covering the outside world in a sheet of white, shining in the darkness of the cold wintery night.

Suddenly, Misto felt a chill down his back as Tugger traced a finger down Misto's spine. Slowly, it circled over Misto's hip. "It's alright, I won't do anything that you tell me I shouldn't do."

Tugger's finger began its route again. "L-liar…" Smiling, Tugger brought his hand back up to Misto's chin, which he lifted so he could look Misto in his beautiful eyes.

Quietly, Tugger responded. "Am not." Kissing Misto gently, Tugger pulled Misto towards him. Misto didn't resist, and let Tugger's tongue enter his mouth quickly. Tugger moved so that Misto was underneath of him. Pulling back for a moment, Tugger saw Misto, as a different person. A young shy tom, not ready to meet anybody new. But then, Misto met Munkustrap and Tugger; later Jerrie and Teazer. Then his personality changed. It changed to an energetic tom, wanting to be with his friends. Somehow, Misto reminded Tugger of himself when he was younger. Tugger looked at Misto, eyes closed, waiting. Leaning down to let his lips brush Misto's right ear, Tugger chuckled. "Misto…" Misto's ear began to tingle as the pleasure turned into blushing. Tugger made his was down Misto's face until he reached Misto's lips.

Before Misto said another word, Tugger kissed him, gently, getting back onto the bed. The snow still fell outside, only faster, and heavier than it had been as Tugger went back onto his hands and knees again. Tugger leaned his head down right above Misto's, and Misto smiled at him. "I love you, you idiot." Lifting his head up, Misto's lips found Tugger's.

Tugger smiled and Misto's eyes closed as they wrapped their arms around one another, their kiss deepening. Slowly, Misto's tongue entered Tugger's mouth, finding its way around. Tugger's tongue soon followed Misto's tongue out of his mouth and into Misto's. Pulling his head back, Tugger took his tongue out of Misto's mouth and kissed Misto's lips again. "And I you, Misto." blushing again, Misto felt his entire body heat up again.

Misto's eyes fluttered open. "Y-you're still a…l-liar t-though…" he stuttered, for Tugger had begun kissing his way down Misto's neck and chest again. At this point, Misto's face was bright with the blushing that he had gone through, but Tugger was oblivious to it. Tugger lay down, and moved Misto so that Misto was on top of him. Misto laid his head down on Tugger's bare chest and began to sleep silently. Watching him, Tugger felt that his world was complete for the moment being.

For the next few days, Tugger and Misto spent their nights like that. Munkustrap could see the love they had for each other whenever he mentioned the other in front of one of them. He let them do what they wished, as long as they didn't get caught. Jerrie and Teazer were fine with it too; after all, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Bombalurina was still oblivious to the relationship between Misto and Tugger, but Demeter began to catch onto it after a few days. She wasn't sure about it until she asked Munkustrap on day. "Excuse me, Munkustrap?" Demeter knocked on Munkustrap's door, the fifth day that she and Bombalurina had been hanging out in the office next to Jerrie and Teazer's.

Munkustrap lifted his head. "Yes, Demeter? What may I do for you?" Warily, Demeter looked around outside of Munkustrap's office, stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. "Is there a problem?"

Shaking her head, Demeter smiled at Munkustrap. "No, I was just wondering about Tugger and Misto. You see, I've gotten to know Misto and Tugger more, since Bomba and I have been hanging around here. And I was just wondering the relationship between the two of them. I've asked them directly, when Bomba wasn't around, but they said that they were merely friends. But I've noticed, and Bomba has certainly not noticed, that those two seem to be romantically attracted to each other." Demeter took a deep breath, for she had just spoken very fast to get it all out at one time.

Munkustrap smiled. "Demeter," he began calmly. "You don't need to worry about those two. If you honestly want to know, I will tell you, but I must ask their permission first before I do tell you their relationship." His heart began to pound faster.

Nodding, Demeter stood. "I understand. If I was intrusive on their privacy just now I understand that completely. Thank you for your offer." She was about to leave, when suddenly, she decided otherwise.

Munkustrap looked at her again, looking up from his work. "Is there something else that you wanted to talk to me about, Demeter?" Demeter bit her lip, and then very quickly sat back down.

"Yes," Demeter began nervously, but also very shyly. "I was wondering…if you were currently in a romantically engaged relationship yourself, Munkustrap." She explained, wringing her fingers.

Understanding, Munkustrap stood up, walked around to the other side of his desk, and sat against his desk. "If you're asking about that, shouldn't you call me Munk, as I have said before?" Smiling gently at Demeter, he cupped his hand under her chin to lift her chin, so that she looked him in his eyes. "But in answer to your question, no, I am not currently in a romantically engaged relationship."

Returning the smile, Demeter stood up in front of Munkustrap. Her hands went to the sides of Munkustrap's face. Suddenly, Munkustrap leaned his head down and kissed Demeter gently. Demeter, a little surprised, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap allowed himself to wrap his arms around Demeter, taking in the moment. A knock surprised Munkustrap and Demeter out of their kiss. "Hey Munk," Tugger said, opening the door once he saw that Demeter and Munkustrap were no longer in a position that they weren't ready let other people to see them in yet. "There's somebody here who says that they wanted to see you."

Sighing, Munkustrap went into the lobby, where a Tom, around the same age as Munkustrap and Tugger, was waiting patiently. "Alonzo!" Munkustrap stated, clearly surprised to see the black and white Tom.

Alonzo turned his head once Munkustrap called his name. "Munkustrap," he said, walking over to the surprised Tom. "I heard that a queen has taken to your fancy." Rolling his eyes, Munkustrap led Alonzo back to his office, where Demeter was waiting patiently in the chair in front of Munkustrap's desk.

Taking a deep breath, Munkustrap did the introductions. "Demeter, this is my friend Alonzo. Alonzo, this is the queen you heard about, Demeter." Coughing, Munkustrap said Tugger's name. Tugger stuck his head in, offended.

Just then, Misto walked into the lobby, nervous to talk to Tugger. Wanting to get some fresh air, and to get way from Munkustrap, Tugger walked into the lobby. After a few seconds of walking in the same direction, they walked right into one another. Misto let out a surprised "Oh!" and Tugger went "Hey watch it-!", but stopped when he noticed that it was Misto. "Hey Misto," Tugger said, looking down at the smaller Tom.

Misto blushed a little. "Hi, Tugger." He began to stutter a little. "Um, d-do you think that y-you could…um…take a walk with me right now?" Shyly, Misto stuck his right hand out for Tugger to take.

Surprised, Tugger nodded and took Misto's hand. But before they went anywhere, Tugger checked to see that no one was around in the open office area, and then kissed the back of Misto's hand. Misto's face became even pinker. Tugger grinned, and made his way up Misto's arm, and then he went up Misto's neck until he found Misto's lips. Demeter watched secretly from the window in Munkustrap's office, while Munkustrap and Alonzo talked. She was glad to know that she hadn't been wrong in judging her two friends feelings for each other.

However, Munkustrap and Alonzo were in deep conversation. "You know that Macavity's looking for him, Munk. Why not just turn him in to him now?" Demeter's blood froze at the mention of Macavity, the evil ginger tom who had kidnapped her in her sleep just so that she could be his. Alonzo paid no attention to Demeter's reaction.

Munkustrap glared at Alonzo. "Because Mistoffelees is a friend to all of us here at this office. He is attached to us like we are his family." Noticing Demeter's reaction, Munkustrap's eyes softened as he walked around his desk to put an arm around Demeter. "Demeter," he began, shaking her out of her shocked state, "are you alright?" Demeter shook her head and nuzzled Munkustrap's chest for comfort. "Why don't you go back to where Bombalurina is? She can do more for you right now, alright?" Nodding, Demeter walked out of Munkustrap's office back to the office at the end of the long hallway that was right next to Teazer and Jerrie's office. Once Demeter left, Munkustrap glared at Alonzo again. "You know that I trust you, Lonz, but I can't do what you're suggesting right now. Right now, I bet that Demeter just got all shaken up because you mentioned Macavity. The look that she had in her eyes was one of pure terror, and that's not something I enjoy seeing." Munkustrap sat back down in his chair behind his desk. "I'll talk to you more on this subject later. For now, I suggest that you leave."

Alonzo walked briskly out of Munkustrap's office, passing by Misto with a hiss, not noticing that he was sitting on Tugger's lap in the lobby. Tugger and Misto both sighed, relieved, once Alonzo passed them and left the building. Misto looked around into the open office area to make sure that no one was there. "May we go for that walk now? I have some place I wanna show you." Nodding, Tugger stood up, after Misto had stood up and therefore gotten off of Tugger's lap.

"Where is this place anyway?" Tugger asked, letting Misto lead him to this mystery place. Misto didn't respond, only smiled. The cold winter air blew past them, making Misto shiver a little. He was hoping that Tugger hadn't noticed, but Tugger had noticed. Since they were still holding hands, Tugger slowly pulled Misto back into his embrace. Misto's body heated up a little bit, and it still made Misto blush. Luckily enough, no one was out for the time being. "You cold, Misto?" Tugger asked, concerned, letting his lips brush Misto's ear, making Misto blush even more.

Misto nodded. "I'm fine, just a little chilled." He stopped walking in front of a rather nice house. "Welcome to my house. Wanna go in?" Misto asked, already walking up to the front door. Tugger grinned, his mind already working up a plan. Misto turned to the door. "I'll take that as a yes then." Quietly, Tugger snuck up behind Misto and wrapped his arms around Misto's waist, placing his head on Misto's shoulder. Misto's face turned bright pink.

"Still cold, Misto?" Misto shook his head; his body temperature had risen itself by the mere touch of Tugger. Tugger licked Misto's neck, which made that part of Misto's neck cold against the winter breeze, but raised his body temperature even more and made his face an even brighter pink.

"Just walk in with me, Tugger," Misto said, his face still bright pink, because Tugger hadn't moved his position. Opening the door, Misto tried to break Tugger's grasp on him. Tugger stood up straight, and placed an arm around Misto's shoulder. He then whispered something into Misto's head fur that made Misto's face a very bright pink. "I am not nervous at all!" Misto said, hotly once again. "I'm just…T-Tugger…" he began again once they were inside the house and they had closed the front door, but was slightly cut off by Tugger nipping the tip of Misto's right ear.

"Nnn?" Tugger asked, still nipping at Misto's ear.

Misto's face went back to a very bright pink. "Y-you're n-nipping my…um…ear…"

Tugger stopped nipping Misto's ear and turned Misto's head so that he could look at Misto's face. "Yeah, and?"

Misto stuttered. "W-well…i-it's a little…"

"What, embarrassing?" Misto nodded and Tugger grinned. "Then you will get so embarrassed in a few minutes." Unwillingly, Misto's face turned an even brighter shade of pink. Tugger began nipping the tip of Misto's right ear again. Sighing, Misto led Tugger, who was still nipping the tip of his ear, up the stairs to his bedroom, a place that Misto knew Tugger would be anxious to go with him.

When they reached Misto's bedroom, Tugger's eyes flashed with a plan. Quickly, Tugger pulled Misto towards the bed, and pinned him down on it. "Tugger…?" Misto looked into Tugger's eyes and smiled. "I figured as much." Tugger lowered his head right above Misto's and kissed Misto's lips gently. Not long after that, Tugger's tongue slipped into Misto's mouth; Misto groaned contently at this move, and Tugger began kissing down Misto's neck and chest. Before doing anything else, Tugger took off his shirt, and allowed Misto to do that same. Now that Misto's chest was bare, Tugger continued kissing down to Misto's crotch. Misto grabbed the sheets on his bed, to keep his hands occupied, while biting his lip.

Back at the office, Munkustrap was having trouble focusing on his work. "Having trouble, Munk?" Raising his head, Munkustrap was surprised to see Demeter leaning against the door frame to his office.

Munkustrap smiled at Demeter as she stepped into his office, closing the door behind her once again. "I guess, but I don't know why." Demeter made her way around Munkustrap's desk, so that she could lean on the desk, next to Munkustrap.

Shrugging, Demeter brought up that up as a topic of conversation with Munkustrap. "Distracted for any reason in particular?" Nervous, she began wringing her fingers.

"Two reasons I guess." Munkustrap sighed, thinking about his two reasons. They were both valid reasons, both not really having to do anything with himself.

"And they are?" Demeter was worried about Munkustrap, though she wouldn't show it too much.

Munkustrap sighed again. "The first one is about Tugger and Misto. They've been gone for a quite a while now, if what you told me not too long ago was correct." After Alonzo had left, Demeter had watched Tugger and Misto leave, and then gone to go tell Munkustrap a few minutes later about what she had seen between Tugger and Misto.

Demeter nodded. "Yep; that was quite a while ago. I didn't pin Misto for someone to be gone this long. He seems so shy and quiet whenever Tugger does something that might be suggestive to him."

Smiling, Munkustrap chuckled. "Tugger is one of those people who, when he commits to something, continues it after it's started. It doesn't matter what it is, unless it's something that he has to do reluctantly, he will carry it out. His being in love doesn't change anything." He paused, thinking about telling Demeter his second reason. "The second reason," Munkustrap continued, "would be you, Demeter." Demeter was surprised to hear Munkustrap's second reason.

The surprise held fast in her mind, and Demeter stuttered out, "R-really?" Munkustrap only turned his swivel chair so that he could face Demeter. "I-I mean, I really am fine. After hearing Alonzo mention him, sure I was a little shocked but me?"

Nodding, Munkustrap stood. Looking down at Demeter's surprised face, he smiled. "Yes, Demeter, you." He leaned down slightly so that his lips were just above Demeter's lips. Demeter raised her head slightly before Munkustrap could say anything else, making it so that their lips touched. Outside of Munkustrap's office, Munkustrap began to notice the change in the sunlight coming through the windows in the open office area. Reluctantly, Munkustrap pulled his head back from those of the closed-eyed Demeter. "Deme," he began, turning her so that she could look out of his office window now that her eyes were open. "It's the sunset."

Demeter smiled, happy to see it. "We weren't too late to see it today." She turned back to face Munkustrap, who was still admiring the sunset through his office window. "I'm glad I finally gathered enough courage to ask you, Munk. I'm not sure what I would've done if I hadn't gathered my courage."

Munkustrap and Demeter weren't the only couple enjoying the sunset at the moment. Jerrie and Teazer were enjoying the sunset just as much; well, atleast Teazer was. At that moment, Jerrie was making his way down Teazer's stomach, again, and Teazer noticed the sudden change in lighting. Looking up, Jerrie noticed Teazer looking out of their office window, admiring the sunset that was beaming in through their building. "Teazah? Wha'cha lookin' at?" Jerrie stood up, reaching his full height, about four inches taller than Teazer.

"Jerrie," Teazer began, turning towards Jerrie, "isn't it so beautiful?" Looking outside himself, Jerrie noticed the way that the setting sun reflected off of the newly laid snow. Subconsciously, Teazer laid her head against Jerrie's chest, which was bare due to the fact that his shirt wasn't buttoned up. Jerrie looked at Teazer and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her cold body. Feeling the sudden warmth around her, Teazer looked up at Jerrie. She smiled and laid her head back down on his chest, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. "Now, this is ta bestest New Years Eve eva. Wouldn't ya agree, Jerrie?" The fading sun's heat reached Teazer's face, and that made her smile grow even bigger.

Jerrie nodded. "An'," he began, "it also tells us of our first six months knowin' each otha." Grinning from ear to ear, Jerrie pulled out a set of Woolworth pearls and placed them over Teazer's head and around her neck.

Teazer felt the sudden touch of something cold around her neck. Carefully, she moved one of her hands until it was touching the Woolworth pearls. "Are these the- no, they can't be, but they are! Jerrie, these are the Woolworth pearls that were stolen from that store that I 'ad said that I 'ad loved, aren't they?" She opened her eyes to look up at Jerrie, who was grinning still. "Thank ya, Jerrie."

Leaning down, Jerrie whispered back, "An' a reminder of me, Teazah." He kissed Teazer gently. Smiling, Teazer wrapped her arm that she had moved to touch the Woolworth pearls back around Jerrie.

Jerrie and Teazer and Demeter and Munkustrap would never have thought that another couple was watching the sunset from a bedroom window, the exact same time that they were. Misto was looking out of his bedroom window, his eyes glistening in the fading daylight. "Tugger…" he began, still looking out of the window. "Look. It's so…calming." Looking up, Tugger saw the way that the sun's light reflected in Misto's eyes (Tugger's thoughts: Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's cheesy. And?) and couldn't help but wonder: how long would this relationship between the two of them actually last?

Smiling, Tugger sat up so that he could be next to Misto at eye level. "Y'know Misto, this kind of reminds me of when we first met." At the mention of when they first met, Misto's face grew bright pink with embarrassment. Tugger couldn't stop his face from growing a little pinker than usual, either.

"What makes you think of when we first met, Tugger?" Misto asked, curious about this topic. He hadn't really thought back to that day often, but he wondered if Tugger had thought of it often.

Pulling Misto into his lap, Tugger began, "Well, for one thing, you still look as cute as ever." Misto's face grew even pinker. "But I can't really figure out for myself why I'm reminded of when we first met, Misto."

Turning, Misto saw the look of confusion in Tugger's eyes. "We can talk about if you want. I mean, if it's bothering you that much, Tugger."

Nodding, Tugger planted a light kiss on Misto's lips. "That would be nice." For a few hours afterward, Tugger and Misto were enveloped in the story of when they first met each other, each filling in details that the other hadn't known at the time. It might seem a little cheesy, but they found it worth it.


	3. And So, Misto Met Them!

It was a quiet summer day when a young Tom dressed in black formal pants and a dark polo shirt, hiding his tuxedo fur, walked into the office of the Investigative Department of Jellicle Affairs. He was wringing his hands together, openly showing his nervousness. Coming up a Tom sitting behind a desk with tanish fur and a surprisingly attractive black swirl of fur on his forehead with only his unbuttoned white button-down shirt visible, he found himself thinking things he should be thinking, but quickly pushed the thoughts aside. "Excuse me, sir," our young nervous Tom named Mistoffelees began. "I was wondering if this was the Investigative Department of Jellicle Affairs. The IDJA, for short, sir."

The handsome Tom behind the desk, who is our flirtatious friend Rum Tum Tugger if you hadn't guessed already, looked up into Misto's wide, girlish, nervous eyes, and held back a flurry of, well, distracting thoughts that had just flown into his mind. "Yes, this is the IDJA. May I help you?" Tugger was having trouble holding back his thoughts for the obviously younger Tom, plus, he didn't even know him! _Ok so maybe_, Tugger thought to himself, _that doesn't hold me back from flirting with a Queen, but this is a T__om I'm thinking about!_

Misto was having a similar problem of his own: he was having trouble hiding the pinkish tint on his face from Tugger. A gray tabby dressed in a halfway-buttoned button-down white shirt and black formal pants walked out of a back office to talk to Tugger. "Tugger, I need you to-ah." Munkustrap, our gray tabby friend, noticed Misto in front of Tugger's desk. "Mr. Mistoffelees, I presume?" Surprised, and grateful, for the appearance of another cat, Misto turned to the tabby.

"Yes, sir, I was asked to come here after speaking with a Mr. Munkustrap on the phone. I assume that that is you, sir." Tugger looked at Misto oddly, for he was not expecting him to say so much. _Or for him to look so cute, for that matter._

Noticing the pinkish tint on Misto's face and that Tugger's cheeks were slightly pinker than normal, Munkustrap held back a chuckle. So, Munkustrap thought, the side that attracts Tugger to Toms is finally showing itself. This is going to be interesting. "Tugger," he said, out loud. "Did you manage to introduce yourself to Mr. Mistoffelees?"

Shaking his head no, Tugger stood and held a hand out to Misto. "I'm Rum Tum Tugger. You can just call me Tugger, though." Misto nodded and shook Tugger's hand with his own hand.

"I'm Mistoffelees, but you can call me Misto. Everyone does because they say that Mistoffelees is too long." Hiding a small smile, Munkustrap walked over to Tugger and Misto, who had stopped shaking hands.

"Alright then, Mistoffelees, I hope you don't mind me calling you that, it seems so much better coming out of my mouth. If you would please, follow me into my office." Noticing the slight look of sadness in Tugger's eyes, Munkustrap added, "You may come as well, Tugger." The joy soon returned to Tugger's eyes as Tugger took in what Munkustrap had said. Quickly, the three Toms all walked into Munkustrap's office, where Tugger closed the door behind him after they had all entered Munkustrap's office. "So, Mistoffelees," Munkustrap began, "you said that you had something to tell me about a crime lord?"

Misto nodded slowly, not taking pleasure in what he was about to say. "It's about Macavity, Mr. Munkustrap." Tugger and Munk exchanged worried looks, for they both knew that their older brother was like. "I used to live with him, and he didn't do anything bad to me, but he always wanted to. He wants me to help him with some plan of his. You see, he thinks that I've somehow betrayed him and run off to be free. But I was being treated fine, until a Queen by the name of Asteria attacked me when he wasn't around and made me run off." During the telling of his story, Misto had begun to wring his hands together again, until Tugger placed a hand over Misto's hands and Misto stopped wringing his hands together.

Munk noticed this, and held back another small smile. "Do you know why Asteria attacked you?" He paused and another thought came to mind. "Did Macavity give you any special attention?"

Surprised that Munk had hit the mark, Misto nodded. "He did, sir. That's why Asteria attacked me. She was jealous that I had all of Macavity's attention."

Tugger looked at Misto, a little worried about him. "But," he started, a little nervous, "Macavity never hurt you, right?"

That certainly caught his attention, Tugger, Munk thought. Nervously, Misto turned his head so that he could look Tugger in the eyes. His blue eyes showed recognization when they locked onto Tugger's golden eyes with worry shining in them. At that very moment, Tugger's cell phone began ringing, with his ringtone of Pitbull's "I Know You Want Me." Despite the serious situation, Misto couldn't help but burst out laughing. Tugger's cheeks became a little pinker than normal again as even Munk smiled at his younger brother's choice of ringtones. Munk's smile soon disappeared as his cell phone rang as well, with his ringtone as "Run This Town" by Jay-Z, Rihanna, and Kanye West. That made Misto laugh even more and made Munk's face grow a little pink. Tugger smiled at his older brother's choice of ringtones. Seeing the look of embarrassment on both Tugger and Munk's faces, Misto put a hand over his mouth to hold back any more laughter that might come out as offensive or embarrassing. "No, Macavity never hurt me."

Quickly, Tugger checked the caller ID on his cell phone. "Not picking up, since you are basically stalking me, Miss Etcetera." Munk sighed and Misto looked at Tugger oddly. "An excited young Queen who I went on a few dates with…and decided to not continue the relationship any longer. She's stalking me now," Tugger explained to Misto.

Picking up his phone, it was Munk's turn to look at the caller ID, and he was surprised. Turning slightly, Munk answered the caller. "Yeah, Lonz?" When Munk said "Lonz", Tugger grinned. Seeing Misto's confused look, Tugger leaned over to whisper in Misto's ear.

"It's his boyfriend." After Tugger told Misto, Munk had heard and his face grew a little pinker. Misto, however, now had another look of recognization in his eyes.

Quickly, Munk turned so that his face was not facing Tugger and Misto, while he continued his conversation with 'Lonz'. "Alonzo, now is not a good time, ok? Tugger's in the same room. See? I told you it's not a good time."

Tugger chimed in from the background after Munk said that. "Of course it's a good time, Munk. Nothing embarrassing to talk about in front of your younger brother, right?" Momentarily, both Tugger and Munk forgot about Misto, who was still sitting in the room, and still had Tugger's hand over his hands, which all of them all had forgotten about. Misto looked down at his hands and remembered; then his face grew a brighter pink tint to it, overriding the natural white fur.

Stuttering, Misto whispered to Tugger, so as not to distract Munk, "T-Tugger…y-your hand…" Looking down at his hand over Misto's hands, Tugger suddenly remembered as well and moved his hand away. After a moment, Misto took in all of what Tugger had said to Munk. "Munkustrap is your older brother?" he asked, whispering again.

Tugger nodded. "Yup, always tries to keep me out of trouble. He even hired me to help him with this job. It isn't too hard though." He sighed. "Even with that one time…" Confused, Misto looked at Tugger, worry now shining in his eyes. "It's ok, Misto, nothing really bad happened," Tugger quickly lied to Misto, while rubbing his left arm subconsciously with his right hand.

Misto noticed the subconscious movement and placed a hand over Tugger's left hand. "You having bad memories about it?" Even before they officially met, Misto knew that he would be Tugger's friend for many years to come, but neither of them ever imagined the thoughts that they had been having when they first saw each other would be coming true in a year and six months and nine days.

Currently, it was the late afternoon on the same day in June 2009, and Misto was finally walking home. "Hey, Misto!" Turning his head, Misto was a little embarrassed to see Tugger running to catch up with him. "I was just wondering if you would like to walk around with me; after all, you did technically tell me and Munk about some of the darkest things anyone would ever tell anyone else." Truth be told, Tugger just wanted to spend more time with Misto before going home for the night and facing seven to nine hours of endless non-sleep.

Misto shook his head. "I don't mind." He quickly turned his head away from Tugger so that Tugger couldn't see Misto blushing. The sun began to set for that day, it was sometime around seven-twenty anyway, so the rays of the sun reflecting off of Misto's fur was irresistible to Tugger, and the closer to Misto he got, the more he kept smelling the most intoxicatingly sweet scent a cat could ever have. Shaking his head, Tugger noticed that Misto had stopped. "The sunset looks so calming," Misto said, staring deep into the sunset. He turned to look up at Tugger. "Doesn't it look so perfect?" Tugger couldn't hold himself back any longer; he leaned down just a little and kissed Misto lightly on the lips. Misto found himself not being able to pull back, and closed his eyes.

A few seconds into the kiss, Tugger realized what he had done and pulled back, embarrassed and fearful of what Misto would say. "I-I'm sorry. Please forget about it," he quickly said and began walking quickly in the opposite direction. Misto looked longingly after him, wondering if he should return to the office of Jellicle Affairs once again the very next day.

The very next day when Tugger came to the office, Munk knew that something abnormal had happened between him and Misto yesterday, after Tugger had run after Misto. Tugger's mind was still reeling from the sudden flourish of feelings for Misto that had been born after what happened with Misto. Around noon, Munk gave in and was going to get to the nub of what was bothering Tugger. "Okay, Tugger," Munk said as he walked into the open office area with his lunch in hand. "What's bothering you so much? I don't think I've ever seen you this bothered," he said, sitting down across from Tugger, who was behind his own desk. Sighing, Tugger gave in to telling Munk the entire story. After Tugger was done, Munk nodded. "Now you're nervous about how Misto'll act if you ever meet him again and what he'll say to you?"

Tugger nodded. "I'm not sure about my own feelings either." Just at that moment, Misto walked into the lobby, and into the open office area. Nervous, Tugger looked back down at the work still on his desk.

"Hey, Mistoffelees, may I do anything for you?" Munk asked, when Misto reached the open office area. A little surprised, Misto walked over to Tugger and Munk.

Shaking his head, Misto was also Pushing away some thoughts about Tugger he was having. "Actually, Munk," Misto started. "I was wondering if I could talk to Tugger privately." Munk nodded, got up, picked up his lunch, and went into his office, closing his door behind him. Taking a sigh of relief, Misto sat down where Munk had previously been. "Tugger, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." No response from Tugger. "Look, if you're nervous or shy about this topic, please tell me now before I start sounding like an idiot." Again no response. "Ok, to be honest, I really don't mind what happened yesterday, but I just wanted to know your feelings on the subject before I start rambling on and on." Tugger looked up at Misto, sitting across from him, waiting earnestly for an honest response.

"Misto," Tugger began slowly. "I was just worried about how you would react to being kissed by another Tom instead of a Queen." In all honesty, that would be it from Tugger, besides that Tugger was also worried about how Misto would react if he ever saw Tugger again. Blushing a little, Misto looked down at his hands. Smiling, Tugger took Misto's chin into his hand and made Misto look at him. "Don't tell me…" More blushing from Misto. "It was? It really was your first kiss?"

Nodding, Misto's face was bright pink and his eyes were shut tightly. He could tell that Tugger was surprised to say the least. "Don't you think it's odd at all?" Misto asked nervously, opening one eye to look at Tugger. Tugger had one hand over his mouth. "What's wrong, Tugger?" Misto asked, opening his other eye because he was worried.

A little nervous, Tugger leaned over his desk. "After this we both have to forget about it and what happened yesterday. I'll tell Munk to do the same," Tugger said, coming so close to Misto that Misto could feel Tugger's breath on his lips. Quickly, Tugger closed his eyes and leaned a little bit closer to Misto, so that they were kissing. Misto closed his eyes and his entire body relaxed to be in contact with Tugger. A few moments later, Tugger pulled back, much to his and Misto's disappointment. "Now we both have to forget about that and what happened yesterday," Tugger said, sitting back down in his chair. "Friends?"

Misto nodded. "Friends'll do." Smiling, Munk watched from the window on his office door. "So," Misto started, scooting his chair closer to Tugger's desk. "Have anything to eat?"

Tugger looked at Misto with one eyebrow raised. "Are you being serious? I haven't even eaten anything yet today." Misto shrugged and Tugger sighed.

Grinning mischievously, Munk walked back out to Tugger's desk, where he pulled up another chair to sit at the side of Tugger's desk. "Did someone say something about food? I actually went out and bought some Chinese if anybody is interested…" Tugger grabbed the bag and began rummaging through it for his portion. Misto gave Munk a suspicious look. "What? I thought that you would drop by again today, most likely around lunch. Plus, Tugger seems to have found his share of food." Tugger was looking at his portion that he had pulled out of the bag like it was the only food he'd seen in weeks.

Still looking around inside of the bag, Tugger asked, "Got any chopsticks?" Laughing, Munk pulled out three pairs of chopsticks from his pocket and three forks. "Nice, bro. We should do this more often." For the rest of the hour, Misto, Munk, and Tugger all sat around Tugger's desk, eating the Chinese food that Munk had bought from the store. Much to Tugger's displeasure, Misto kept stealing food from Tugger's container. Tugger kept saying "Hey!" or "Cut it out!" while Munk and Misto both just laughed. "Ok, ok, we all get it, it's funny. Now will you please stop stealing my food? I need to eat too, y'know."

"Alright, alright, Tugger, I was just playing," Misto said, stealing another piece of chicken. Tugger pouted and Munk kept laughing. "Now, for my final trick," Misto teased to Tugger, waving the chicken in front of his face. "I shall make the chicken disappear-into my stomach!" And with one movement of his arm, Misto dropped the chicken into his mouth and ate the chicken while Tugger picked at his food. Munk was still laughing, and by this time had begun to catch his breath.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why is it that I'm the one who's getting picked on here? It doesn't make any sense to me, atleast." Just smiling now, Munk and Misto looked at each other and their smiles grew wider.

"Because," Munk began, "for one thing, you are my little brother, so that automatically gives me a right to tease you and mess with you as I please." He concluded with a somewhat smug look on his face, now that he was finally acting a little kittenish.

Misto picked up for his part. "And because I just feel like picking on you." Slowly, Misto offered some of his food to Tugger, who gladly accepted it.

Tugger sighed. "I supposed," he said, smiling. "I bet you wouldn't be able to handle it, Misto." Misto gave Tugger an odd look. "That means that if I had been stealing your food, you wouldn't have held out as long as I had."

Just then, all jokes between the trio stopped as the front door opened and a dark orange calico Tom walked in the door, out of breath. "Mungojerrie!" Munk said, surprised to see the Tom again. "What's happened?"

Jerrie panted and Munk motioned for him to sit down in the extra seat that he'd pulled out. "'e's kidnapped a Queen. Even though 'e already plays around with a Queen under 'is command. They're real nice, and real scared. Least they 'ave each other."

Worried, Munk glanced at Tugger, and then looked back at Jerrie. "Mungojerrie, I need you to tell me everything you know about the two Queens. Now; and hurry."

A Queen was trembling in the corner of the room when Teazer was thrown forcefully into the room. Quickly recovering from the impact of the landing, Teazer stood and shook her fist at the now closed door. "Why I oughta-!" She stopped when she noticed the scared Queen. Walking over to her, Teazer sat down next to her. "Wha's wrong, Missy?"

The Queen leaned her head forward to see Teazer better, and her black and gold head fur shone in the dim light. "I woke up in this room, and saw _Him_." Feeling terrible for the scared Queen, Teazer put an arm around the Queen's shoulders and asked her name. "My name is Demeter," the shaky Queen said after a moment's hesitation. "What's yours?"

Teazer nodded and smiled. "I'm Rumpleteazah. Ya can just call me Teazah though." Demeter nodded and decided to trust the light orange calico Queen. Within a few moments, Teazer knew the entire story of what had happened to Demeter after she woke up in the room. "An' 'e really did it? To ya?" Shaking after telling her story, Demeter nodded, tears rolling down her face. "Oh, don' cry. I'll getcha outa 'ere even if 'e tortures me."

Leaning against Teazer's shoulder, Demeter made an effort to look up at Teazer's face. "Really? You'll get me out of here?" Teazer nodded, and Demeter sighed with relief. "But how? He's locked you in here as well, hasn't he?"

After a moment, Teazer grinned mischievously. "Ya 'aven't been 'ere too long, 'ave ya?" A few minutes later, guards came in to take Teazer to Macavity. Teazer was at the opposite corner of Demeter, and they had been having a hissing fight. "Ya 'aven't seen the lasta me yet!" she yelled as the guards dragged Teazer out of the room.

When Teazer left and the guards closed the door, Demeter sighed. Their plan had worked. The guards were now convinced that Demeter and Teazer hated one another. Smiling, Demeter curled up and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Macavity's private quarters, the Napoleon of Crime himself was waiting for Teazer to be brought to him. A complex knock on the door told him that she had been brought. With a smile, Macavity said, "Enter." Two guards dragged an unwilling Teazer into the room. Much against anyone else's guess, this was also part of her and Demeter's plan. "Guards," Macavity said when Teazer had been dropped onto the floor, "you may leave now." The two nodded, then left, closing the door behind them. "Rumpleteazer, I have another job for you. And you most likely will not slip up," he said, once Teazer was on her knees.

"Wha' do ya want with me now? Ya've already tortured me since I was younger," Teazer hissed. "Plus there's that other Queen, Demeter," she hissed again. "She told me that's she's 'ere fer ya. Insteada me." The pretend jealousy was an important part of the plan, and if Teazer didn't keep it up, Macavity would suspect something and demand that Teazer be taken back to the room, and she and Demeter would have to come up with another plan.

Macavity's ears perked up a little at this new information. "Really?" he purred, looking Teazer up and down, taking in every detail and move. Slowly Macavity began to circle Teazer, who was still on her knees on the ground. "And this made you…jealous? Angry?" He was still circling her when Teazer slowly began standing. "Why are you resisting so much?"

Teazer avoided twitching when Macavity licked her neck slowly. "Because," she started, regretting what she was about to say. "I didn't love ya." A strike of pain hit Teazer's heart when she heard that come out of her mouth. She had already fallen in love with a certain dark orange calico Tom named Mungojerrie. They had never met, but if someone saw how they looked at each other when they passed by one another, they would have known immediately that they were in love. Snapping back to the present, Teazer continued. "Back when I was younga' an' unsure o' me feelings. Now I see that they are different feelings."

After Teazer finished, Macavity nuzzled her neck affectionately from behind her. "I am sorry if I made you feel betrayed. You are free to leave and Demeter will be sent out of this place. Oh, and the mission is about Mistoffelees," Macavity added on as Teazer was about to leave his quarters. "I still haven't heard anything from the other agent on the same case so I am assigning you."

Teazer's hand froze right above the doorknob, trembling. Keeping her tone calm, she asked, "Who's on the case besides me?" Two muscular, ginger furred arms wrapped around Teazer, who didn't move a centimeter.

"I see that I have caught your attention, Rumpleteazer," Macavity said. He put himself so that his lips gently brushed her ear. "I think you already know, but I'll tell you anyway. Mun-go-jerr-ie," he teased, emphasizing each syllable. "But you already knew." This was the real test, she realized. He played her out so that this would come up. "I believe you two have passed by each other enough; you know the 'handsome, tall, orange calico Tom' that you've been seeking. Even I know where your intentions lay, Rumpleteazer," Macavity said, knocking her unconscious. "You see, Mungojerrie," he said, letting the calico Tom out of his hiding place once Teazer was on the bed. "That is a Queen who knows her priorities." Knowing what was about to happen in a few seconds, Jerrie looked at Teazer and wished he could stroke her face while she lay unconscious. The sound of a door being knocked down startled Macavity a bit. "Little brother," he hissed to himself as smoke filled the room. "What a pleasant surprise." Munk walked into the Hidden Paw's quarters, only to find Jerrie holding Teazer close to his body now that Macavity was gone.

"Mungojerrie," Munk said, spotting the calico. "Are you alright?" Jerrie nodded and Munk left the room. Outside of Macavity's quarters, Alonzo was searching the other room for Macavity with Tugger watching his back: oddly enough, both of them had guns. "Remember, don't shoot each other," Munk said, seeing the two of them watching each others backs. The two of them nodded and the trio continued looking for Macavity.

A hiss broke the eerie silence, as the trio opened a locked door. "Stay away!" Demeter screamed at them as they came closer towards her. Suddenly, Demeter passed out and Munk quickly caught her.

"It's okay now," he said, soothing her into sleep from an uneasy unconsciousness. Slowly, Munk picked Demeter up, and Demeter nuzzled Munk's chest in her sleeping state. Munk only wished that it was real: Demeter had no idea what was going on or who was carrying her. She only knew that she was safe. In the dim light, Munk saw Demeter's black and gold fur, and recognized her. He had seen her walking by the office with a taller, maroon Queen. Tugger shook Munk out of his thoughtful state.

"I can't contact Misto," Tugger said, worry seeping into his voice and concern shining in his eyes. He was still holding his phone next to his ear. Suddenly, Tugger's phone rang. Answering, Tugger said, "Tugger."

The voice on the other end was one of victory. "Hello there, little brother. It has been too long since I last talked to you or Munkustrap. But I am calling you because of my little tuxedo furred friend here," Macavity said, making Tugger freeze up. "That's right: Mistoffelees."

A muffled yell came from Macavity's end. Next, Tugger heard Misto's panicked voice. "Tugger, don't listen to him! He's just trying to kill you!" Misto's voice became muffled again.

"What do you want with him, Macavity?" Tugger hissed. Munk looked up at Tugger, since he was on the ground, to see what had made his little brother hiss.

An evil laugh went through the phone. "Just some help. I believe there is a little kitten-Queen that you know; named Jemima." Munk heard this part and froze. Jemima was like a daughter to him. "Munkustrap, are you listening? Jemima is all I want. Bring me her at noon tomorrow." A click told the two brothers that Macavity had hung up.

"No…" Munk couldn't control himself. He began to fall, but Alonzo caught him while Tugger took a now uneasy Demeter into his arms. "He can't take Jemima."

"Alonzo," Tugger said, turning to the gray tabby's boyfriend. "Would you please take Munk home? I'll take care of the Queen." Alonzo nodded, and carried Munk out to his car. After they had driven away, Tugger took Demeter to the police station where he had her identified. Tugger then took Demeter straight home, to her house. He was happy to find her door unlocked, and after putting her into her bed, Tugger drove home, hoping to sleep just a little bit.

The next morning, Tugger feared the worst. Having woken up with a huge headache, Tugger decided to swing by the orphanage where Jemima was and pick her up. "Jemima?" the Queen at the front desk asked after Tugger had asked to see Jemima. "Your gray tabby friend Munkustrap stopped by about an hour ago to come pick her up." Tugger sighed with relief. So Munk had already come. "But he seemed like he was acting strangely. The black and white Tom behind him seemed to be holding him up and saying 'It's alright, just stay calm; she's still here.' Do you know what that means, Tugger?"

Shaking his head, Tugger said, "No ma'am. I'm not sure. I'll ask him when I see him; thank you." Tugger quickly left the orphanage to get to the office. "Hey Munk, Alonzo," he said once he got to the open office area and spotted the two. "Where's Jemima?"

Munk looked at Tugger. "She's in the back. Hey, Jemima!" he yelled. "Tugger's here!" A blur of dark red, black, and white fur wearing a dress came out of the back hallway and hugged Tugger.

"Hey Jemima; how've you been?" Tugger asked the kitten. Looking at Jemima, Tugger saw tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, Jemima," Tugger said, kneeling down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

The young kitten-Queen latched herself around Tugger's neck, sobbing. "Ma-Ma-Maca…" Jemima tried to say his name, and Tugger and Munk looked at each other, worried. "Macavity came in my dream. H-he t-tried to…" She broke down in sobs and shuddering. Tugger put his arms around Jemima in a big brotherly manner.

"Calm down, Jemima; you're safe now." Tugger sort of picked Jemima up. "Can Munk take over?" Jemima nodded. Munk held out his arms and Jemima basically jumped into Munk's arms. Tugger asked, "Food?" and Munk nodded, wrapping his arms around Jemima to keep her up.

"Jemima," Munk said, nuzzling Jemima's head fur gently. "Do you want to go into my office to talk?" Jemima nodded, a little more calm now that she was in Munk's arms. Carrying her into his office, Munk held Jemima close to his body. Macavity had gone into her dreams, and not for the first time. Little Jemima, who was only around sixteen years of age (that's young compared to twenty-eight year olds Munk and Alonzo, twenty-seven year old Tugger, along with twenty-five year old Misto and thirty-two year old Macavity), was scared out of her wits.

In a secluded part of the city, two evil cats were in deep activity. Macavity's mouth was busy with the mouth of an attractive scarlet Queen dressed in a short, sleeveless, black dress. The Queen moaned and pulled out of the kiss. "What's wrong, Asteria?" Looking at Asteria, Macavity felt a certain power of control grow.

"Oh nothing," Asteria said, snapping away from her thoughts of Misto. "It's time."

Noon had come, and Jemima was acting braver than Munk, Alonzo, and Tugger. The four arrived at the rendezvous point, where Macavity, Asteria, and a gagged Misto were waiting. Misto had fear shining in his eyes for his newly gained friends. "Munk," Jemima whispered to the gray tabby. "You'll get me back, right?" Munk nodded and pulled Jemima closer to him.

Smiling, Macavity felt control in his grasp. By keeping Jemima close to him, he would have control over Munk. Therefore, Munk would have to do everything that Macavity told him to do as long as Jemima wasn't hurt. "I see you followed my instructions, little brother."

Tugger felt the hatred for Macavity swell up inside of him. He was a ruthless killer who enjoyed feeling in control. He had known that Jemima was important to Munk, and used that to his advantage. The anger boiled inside of Tugger, especially when he saw the look of fear in Misto's eyes. "Yes, Macavity, I have."

Misto was shocked when Tugger responded to "little brother." That meant that Macavity was the older brother to Munk and Tugger, because Misto saw Munk about to respond as well. He was trying to release his hand from being bound together. In the process, the gag had somehow slipped out of his mouth. "Tugger, Munk, don't do it! He's just trying to-!" Misto's sudden outburst was silenced by Asteria, who quickly regagged poor Misto.

"How many times have I told you to be quiet?!" Asteria hissed into Misto's ear. Turning back to Macavity, Asteria nodded.

Macavity smiled. Everything was going as planned. Almost too perfectly…the Hidden Paw had not accounted Alonzo to be there. He sort of made the teams …unbalanced. For the first time since arriving there, Alonzo spoke. And he spoke directly to the Napoleon of Crime. "Are you going to make the trade, Macavity?

Startled a bit, Macavity looked at Alonzo. Quickly regaining his composure, Macavity said, "Yes, I will, Detective Alonzo." Wincing a bit, Alonzo rubbed his left hand. The last time they had met, Macavity had given Munk, Tugger, and Alonzo nasty scars: Munk's right shoulder, Tugger's left arm, and Alonzo's left hand. Macavity smiled as said Toms rubbed each corresponding part. "Munkustrap, bring Jemima. Asteria will bring Mistoffelees."

Tugger sighed a bit with relief. Jemima stood tall. She knew that she would be tortured behind Munk's back. But that wasn't what worried her. What worried her were the people who worked for Macavity. Did they know that she wasn't supposed to be harmed?

Meanwhile, four teams were on either side of the trade. Leading two of the teams were Jerrie and Teazer. They had been planning this, not with direct contact with one another - only so that they recognize one another's voice, with other cats under Macavity's command. "Every body in place?" Teazer asked into the phone. All teams responded.

"Team one is in place," said a brown-head furred, light furred, well-dressed in black Tom named Plato into the phone when an also well-dressed in black, light furred Tom named Admetus nodded.

"Team two is also in place," a Tom with a brown patch of fur over his right eye with white over the rest of his face and brown patches, and the right half of his head fur being brown, dressed in black named Tumblebrutus said, and a Tom who looked like Tumble but had the brown patch of fur over his left eye, who was also dressed in black, named Pouncival's face was a little pink.

"Team three is ready for action," Jerrie said; he was on his own and so was Teazer.

"Team four, ready for orders," a mystery Queen's voice said, somehow in on the operation.

Teazer looked around the area for the mystery Queen. Suddenly, she spotted a white Queen; hiding in the shadows dressed in black clothes, with two other Queens behind her, one with light mixed tabby fur and the other with dark red fur, each wearing black clothes as well. "Welcome aboard, Missies," Teazer said, smiling at the trio. The trio spotted her and smiled back. "Codenames?"

The white one pointed to herself as a calm, clear, and soft voice came through the phone. "Imarina, at your service, madam."

The light mixed tabby Queen pointed to herself as an energetic, high pitched voice came through the phone. "I'm Taerya." She seemed to be bouncing where she was.

Finally, the dark red Queen pointed to herself. Her voice was clear, but also slightly energetic. "My name is Antigone."

Teazer nodded. "Alrighties then, Missies Imarina, Taerya, and Antigone, do ya know the objective?" The trio nodded solemnly.

"Jemima's our friend," Imarina said, and her voice seemed to indicate that Jemima was very close to her. "I don't think any of us, especially Munkustrap, would be able to handle losing Jemima."

Down below them, Munk was walking with Jemima over to Macavity while Asteria was Pushing Misto towards Tugger and Alonzo. Reaching Tugger and Alonzo, Asteria removed Misto's bonds, and Misto ran to hug Tugger tightly. Tugger hugged Misto as well and Alonzo gave him a look. "Completely straight, eh?" Alonzo received a mini-glare from Tugger, whose face was a little pinker than usual. Misto's face was the same, but Alonzo couldn't see his face.

Munk and Jemima reached Macavity, who grabbed Jemima. "Good, little brother; no tricks, remember?" Jemima was pulled next to Macavity with a fierce look in her eyes. Even though she didn't know Misto, Jemima was willing to risk her life for the tuxedo furred Tom. Unsure, Munk turned around and began walking back to Tugger, Misto, and Alonzo. When he reached them, Macavity began walking away with Asteria and Jemima.

Just then, Teazer yelled, "GO!" and nine cats came from around the area, down to Macavity, Asteria, and Jemima. Twelve cats soon followed and fought the nine rebellious cats. Claws slashed at each other. Hisses were heard. Sounds of fighting filled the air. "Imarina, Taerya, Antigone, get Jemima back to safety!" The trio of friends all ran at Macavity, who was keeping Jemima close to him.

"For Jemima!" the trio yelled, then began fighting Macavity for their friend. Imarina hit with amazing strength and accuracy. Taerya hit with accuracy but not as much strength. Antigone fought with an amazing knowledge of weapons. As the trio continued to fight, Munk, Tugger, Misto, and Alonzo found a safe place.

Munk turned to Misto. "Wait here, Misto. The three of us will be back in a minute." Misto nodded, and they were gone to go fight. He watched with a slight longing after Tugger; after all, feelings for a person, especially those Misto had for Tugger and vice-versa, do not just disappear over night. All of the rebellious cats were fighting for their lives and their freedom, from the idiotic Macavity, who was also really evil.

A few minutes later, Macavity and his henchmen all went off to go heal themselves as the rebellious cats did the same. But the rebellious cats had Jemima and Misto. Everyone was happy about that. Teazer went over to Imarina, Taerya, and Antigone. "So, wha're yer real names? I can't keep callin' ya Imarina, Taerya, and Antigone, can I?"

The three shook their head. Imarina pointed to herself. "Victoria. Dancer, hope to be a professional someday." She curtsied.

Taerya was next, like the first time. "I'm Etcetera." She stopped bouncing around for a minute to think. "Yeah…still not so clear on the second part yet…"

Antigone smiled and pointed to herself. "Electra. Etcetera is a huge rock fan." She pointed to Tugger. "Mostly a fan of Rum Tum Tugger over there. She won't give up on the guy."

Teazer smiled. "Bet 'e doesn't enjoy bein' followed, eh?" Electra nodded. "So then, ya three should head on home. Be sure ta lock alla the doors. Ya never know what Macavity could be plannin' next." The trio nodded and headed in Jemima's direction.

"Hey Jemima," Victoria said, approaching Jemima. "Are you coming with us back to the orphanage?" Jemima nodded.

"First," Jemima said, turning back to Munk. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Munk. Tell Mistoffelees I'm glad that he's safe." Munk hugged Jemima tightly and nodded. Jemima then ran back to Etcetera, Electra, and Victoria. She nodded, and the four of them started off in the direction of the orphanage.

Munk watched them go. Tugger and Misto had gone off to go talk. Alonzo walked over to Munk. "Y'know, Munk, I think that she really does think of you as a father figure." Munk nodded, and then turned to go look for Misto and Tugger. "Hey, Munk, where are you going?"

"To go find Misto. Wanna come, Lonz?" Alonzo nodded, and the two started off to go look for Tugger and Misto. When they found them, Tugger and Misto were in deep conversation about work. "Hey, guys, come here!" Munk motioned for his younger brother and Misto to come over to where he and Alonzo were standing. The two stood and walked over to them.

"Yeah, Munk?" Surprisingly enough, Misto was the one who asked this question, not Tugger. Munk shook his head a little to himself.

Alonzo smiled a little. "Jemima said that she was glad to see that you were safe, Misto," Munk said, matter-of-factly. Misto was a little surprised. "It's true. Next time you see her you can say thank you, if you want."

Tugger smiled and put an arm around Misto's shoulders. "She doesn't even know you and she decides to save your life. Way to go, Misto." He punched Misto playfully, who smiled.

Munk and Alonzo both smiled. "Come on, you two. Go home. It's about time to go home anyway." He pointed to the setting sun. Walking away, Misto noticed that Munk and Alonzo were holding hands slightly.

"Noticing their relationship, Misto?" Misto was startled a little by Tugger's question. He shrugged. "C'mon, you have to of noticed it by now. I even told you two days ago, when Alonzo called Munk."

Smiling, Misto said, "It's none of my business, and none of yours either, Tugger." Tugger's cheeks turned a little pink and Misto laughed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Geez, calm down." Misto punched Tugger's arm playfully this time. Tugger rolled his eyes. "See ya, Tugger." Tugger nodded. Munk and Alonzo watched as Tugger and Misto parted ways, going in opposite directions even. Alonzo rolled his eyes.

"What? Lonz, what are you rolling your eyes for?" Munk saw Alonzo roll his eyes, and was now actually very curious about the reason. The two of them began walking home again.

Alonzo shrugged. "I thought that they might go home together. Tugger never misses a chance with a Queen." Munk laughed. "Long story?" Munk nodded, and Alonzo kissed Munk. "Tell me, I have time to spare."


	4. The Thieves Collision!

Rumpleteazer looked around the house through a window. "Alrighties, this should be easy. Boys, go 'round back. I'll be in the livin' room. An' I repeat, no body enta the 'ouse, got it?" Her Tom accomplices nodded, all still a little nervous about being around Teazer for what she was wearing underneath her long robe that kept her warm against the cool summer night breeze. "Puh," she said after they had all gone around to watch the back door of the house. "Them Toms is nervous. Ha, an' 'round me, even! Them boss! It's ridiculous." Teazer entered the house through the front door and smiled. Quickly, she removed her robe to reveal her choice of clothing for this robbery: a black tube dress, which meant less chance of leaving behind cloth and DNA. Her black boots went up to right below her knee. "Much betta." Teazer then began scouring the living room for precious objects to steal when she heard a whistle from behind her, followed shortly afterwards by an attractive purr.

"Neva did I eva believe that I would eva come across ya, Miss Rumpleteazah. An' you're even more beautiful than the rumors said." A Tom stepped out of the shadows, his dark orange calico fur shining in the moonlight. His striped vest was unbuttoned which showed his chest fur, and his shorts let his leg fur show off his muscles with his arm fur doing the same. This Tom's light brown hiking boots barely reached above his ankles.

Teazer grinned at the Tom. "Same 'ere, Mistah Mungojerrie," she responded, stepping into the moonlight herself so that her light orange calico fur showed the perfectness of her body structure. This went on for a few more seconds until they both heard a crash in the dining room. Teazer turned her head, and one glance told her it was one of her accomplices. "Quick, Mungojerrie, 'ide in the shadows again." She pushed him back into the shadows, where he placed his light brown paper-boy hat, which he had been holding in his hand, upon her head.

"Come back tomorra; I'll be waitin'. An' don't change the attire," Jerrie said, winking his dark orange eye. Grinning wildly, Teazer went on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back, for a second, she could've sworn that she had seen Jerrie's grin, but the next second, it was nothing but darkness. Teazer sighed, slightly upset that one of her accomplices had ruined the moment.

A few seconds later, a Tom with a brown patch of fur over his right eye with white over the rest of his face and brown patches, and the right half of his head fur being brown, dressed in a dark brown button-down shirt and black formal pants was dragged out of the dining room by an angry Teazer. "Wha' did I tell ya?! I told all of ya to watch the back door! An' not to come inta the 'ouse!" The Tom looked Teazer in the eye, unsure whether to be embarrassed around Teazer or scared out of his wits. "Plus, I was 'opin' that ya would've learned yer lesson from last time, Tumblebrutus." Choosing scared out of his wits, Tumblebrutus was brushing his ear to show that he was nervous.

All of the sudden, Tumblebrutus noticed the hat on Teazer's head. "Hey, boss, where'd you get the nice hat?" Teazer had completely forgotten about the hat that Jerrie had left on her head before disappearing into the dark summer night.

Touching the hat gently, Teazer's eyes lost their glare for a moment and fogged over. A second later, the glare returned. "That's none'o yer business, Tumblebrutus. An' I believe I wasn't finished yellin' at ya yet!" Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around Teazer holding her back from hurting Tumblebrutus and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Not another word out of you, Rumpleteazer." Teazer's eyes filled with panic and fear as she realized who was holding her back. The Tom's unkept ginger fur was seen through her blurred vision. A muffled scream penetrated the Tom's hand clamped over Teazer's mouth, and the Tom chuckled. "Good, so you remember your boss, Macavity. Asteria and I have been waiting for someone to return with news about Mistoffelees," he hissed into her ear, taking great pleasure in Teazer's struggling in his arms.

After a moment, Macavity removed his hand from Teazer's mouth, allowing her to speak. "Ya know that I quit a while ago," she said, gasping for air. "An' that Misto didn' run off. Asteria attacked 'im. I saw it for meself." During Teazer's time to speak, Macavity was listening, but eyeing her body up and down.

"And how do I know that you are not lying, Rumpleteazer?" Macavity pondered his next thought, relishing her reaction. "Do not forget, I can do anything I want to my employees. No matter should they have said that they quit or not, they are still my employees." He nuzzled her neck, making the area around her left shoulder get goosebumps. She could feel the tears welling up in her pain stricken eyes as she remembered the horrible things he had threatened to her when he had summoned Teazer to his private quarters to discuss her missions. He had taken advantage of her when she was still a young Queen but still had the perfection of her body structure. Macavity was ruthless, and care playing with only two Queens that Teazer knew of: a pretty black and gold Queen named Demeter and herself. "Remember," Macavity hissed into her ear, snapping her back to the present. "I am the only one who knows your past," he finished, tightening his grip on Teazer.

Now, Tumblebrutus had gotten up to go get the rest of Teazer's accomplices, but they would never be back in time. Jerrie had been watching in the shadows, his hopes for being with Teazer destroyed until he saw the true panic in Teazer's eyes as she frantically searched the room for help from their former employer. Gathering his strength, bravery, and courage, Jerrie stepped out of the shadows to face Macavity. Macavity had clamped his hand back over Teazer's mouth so that her screams were muffled. "'ey, Macavity," Jerrie said, coming into Macavity's line of view. "Let 'er go er else," he growled.

Grinning menacingly, Macavity looked at Jerrie. "You want to save her? Go ahead; fight me for her." He threw Teazer onto the nearby couch as she gasped for air. Fearing the worst, Teazer let unconsciousness slip over her like a warm, fuzzy blanket. Jerrie saw her close her eyes and lay down on the couch, and was slightly relieved. "Alright, Mungojerrie, let us begin," Macavity hissed as he went into his first fighting position, his long, nasty claws out, ready to attack Jerrie.

Tumblebrutus returned to the living room with the other three accomplices. The tallest one, a well-dressed light furred Tom named Admetus scowled at Macavity the moment he saw him. The next tallest one, a brown-head furred, light furred, also well-dressed Tom named Plato was holding back the shortest member, a young Tom that resembled Tumblebrutus and was dressed similarly, but how people could tell them apart was that Tumble's brown patch of fur was over his right eye while this young Tom's patch was over his left eye and was named Pouncival. "Lemme at 'im, lemme at 'im!" he was saying, throwing punches in Macavity's direction. Calmly, Tumble placed a hand over the energetic Pouncie's mouth.

"No, Pouncival," Tumble said, not facing Admetus, Plato, and Pouncie. "This is a fight between Boss, Mister Mungojerrie, and the Hidden Paw." Pouncie's cheeks turned a little pinker than normal and he stopped throwing punches as the four watched the battle between Jerrie and Macavity. The ginger Tom's shirt was not visible, were he wearing one, and his pants, or rather shorts, and gave him more flexibility than Jerrie. His head fur was wild and most definitely unkept. Jerrie was fighting him not only for his own freedom, but also the freedom of the one he loved most: Teazer.

An angry hiss escaped Macavity's mouth when Jerrie got him good in his ribs. Carefully, Macavity place a hand over it to feel the damage. "You win this time, traitor, but this isn't the last time we will meet," he hissed at Jerrie as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. His adrenaline rush ending, Jerrie quickly looked over the minor scratches he'd obtained from Macavity. Exhausted because it was nearly two in the morning, he went over to the couch and stroked the side of Teazer's face lightly, with her still asleep. Tumble, Pouncie, Plato, and Admetus all watched as Jerrie joined Teazer on the couch, wrapped his arms around her, and joined her in peaceful sleep.

"It's a good thing this is my house," Admetus whispered to the other Toms. "Otherwise they would be in so much trouble." Plato nodded, and Tumble finally moved his hand away from over Pouncie's mouth.

Tumble took a step towards the two of them on the couch, and then stopped. "Admetus, would you mind if they stayed there for the night?" The taller Tom shook his head. "Ok, then we should all get somewhere for the night. My house is open if needed." At the mention of staying at Tumble's house, Pouncie's cheeks turned even pinker. Plato and Admetus nodded, and Pouncie quickly followed suit, and Admetus grabbed his house keys, and the four Toms all walked out of Admetus's front door, while locking the door behind them.

Hours passed, and soon it was the late morning. Sometime around nine in the morning, Teazer began to have nightmares, which woke Jerrie up. Jerrie saw that Teazer didn't mean any intentional harm, but would most definitely have hurt her and Jerrie had Jerrie not woken up. Jerrie pinned Teazer down against the couch, but not without obtaining a scratch on his arm from Teazer's frantic clawing and fighting in her sleep. Scared half to death, Teazer woke with a violent start, looking into Jerrie's eyes. "Wha' 'appened to 'im? Did 'e leave?" Jerrie relaxed and moved his hands so that he wasn't pinning Teazer's arms down any more. After a few moments, Teazer noticed the scratch across Jerrie's arm. "Oh, no, did I do that?"

Looking at Teazer, Jerrie smiled widely. "I'm alright, Miss Rumpleteazah. 'ow 'bout ya? Ya doin' fine? Ya seemed ta be 'avin' one bad nightmare, Teazah."

Teazer looked Jerrie in the eye again. "Wha' did ya just call me?"

A little surprised, Jerrie responded. "Wha', Teazah? I thought it would be easier to call ya by a shortened version o' yer name insteada o' the full version." He was now sitting at the opposite end of the couch from Teazer. "Is there somethin' wrong with that?"

Shaking herself out of her shocked state, Teazer smiled at Jerrie. "No…it's fine. Only one otha person calls me that." Teazer's eyes fogged over for a moment as she remembered Demeter, who had been tortured by Macavity just so that he would have more control. Demeter and Teazer had grown very close in the time that they had spent together in the room, though it was very short.

Jerrie noticed the fogginess in Teazer's eyes. "Ya ok? Ya don't look too good…" He leaned over to look in her eyes more properly. Teazer immediately snapped out of her memory state. Jerrie's cheeks went pink when he noticed that Teazer had leaned forward a little bit. Her light orange eyes were closed, and Jerrie knew what to do. Their lips met for a few seconds, and then Jerrie pulled back.

Teazer opened her eyes to look into Jerrie's eyes. "Wha's wrong, Jerrie?" Jerrie froze for a second. "Same excuse as ya, Jerrie. Now, wha's wrong? Why'd ya pull back?"

Shaking his head, Jerrie sighed. "I don' know. Shyness, maybe?" Teazer grinned. "Then again, I doubt that ya would believe that." He laid his head down on Teazer's lap. "Wanna try again?" Teazer's grin grew as she leaned her head down and Jerrie lifted his head up. Slowly, their lips met for the second time within five minutes.

The sound of the door opening startled the two out of their kiss. Quickly, Teazer grabbed her robe and Jerrie's hand, and then ran into the empty kitchen. "Hey, Tumble, they're gone," Admetus said, opening his front door.

Tumble's voice was heard next. "I thought that Boss normally woke up around this time." Teazer resisted a small giggle. Fortunately for Teazer's accomplices, Tumble heard a squeak of Teazer's giggle. He smiled a little bit. "Hey, Boss, y'know, its weird talkin' to ya when you're in a different room."

Rolling her eyes, Teazer motioned for Jerrie to stay put while she walked into her accomplices line of sight. "Ya could've let me know that ya were comin' back."

Admetus shrugged. "This is my house, Boss." Teazer nodded. Pouncie and Plato both looked from Teazer to Admetus.

"Touché, Admetus, touché." Teazer was startled by the touch of Jerrie's hand on her shoulder. Her cheeks turned a little pink. She had tried to keep them occupied, so that they would go upstairs or downstairs and Jerrie could leave the house.

Plato noticed Jerrie's hand on Teazer's shoulder first. "Hey Boss, I thought that Mungojerrie had left." Teazer's cheeks turned even pinker as Jerrie stepped into Plato, Pouncie, Admetus, and Tumble's line of sight. "I guess that you were wrong then, Tumble. He's still here," Plato said, putting his hand out to Admetus, who reluctantly place a few bucks in Plato's hand.

Teazer let out a high-pitched giggle. "Putting bets on Tumble's knowledge, boys? That's not too bad, y'know." She looked up at Jerrie. "Wha' do ya say, Jerrie? Is it bad to put bets on Tumble's knowledge?"

Jerrie shrugged and smiled. "I don' know. I don' know the poor fella."

All six of them were startled by a knock on the front door. "Excuse me, Mister Admetus? Are you home?" Teazer quickly ran over to the close-blinded window and peeked out without being noticed.

"It's the police," she said, loud enough for the other five to hear her. Moving swiftly, Teazer motioned for Jerrie to follow her. "Plato, Pouncie, Tumble, act like ya are just lazin' around. Admetus, when Jerrie an' I get downstairs, open the door." Teazer's four accomplices nodded.

Teazer was true to her word. She got herself and Jerrie down into the basement in a short amount of time. As did Plato, Pouncie, and Tumble; they all went so that they were around the living room. Tumble was changing TV channels absentmindedly, Pouncie was playing with his fur, and Plato was looking as bored as ever. Admetus opened the door to a gray tabby Tom, dressed very formally, surprisingly. "Are you Mister Admetus?" Admetus nodded, slowly, unsure of what was going on. "May I step in for a moment?" Admetus nodded again, and the tabby stepped into the doorway. "Would these happen to be your friends Plato, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus?"

The other three heard their names and turned to the tabby. "Yes. These Toms are they. What's the problem, Detective?" Admetus glanced at his friends. He hoped that the gray tabby had not discovered the fake robbery, in his own house even.

"Stop being formal, Admetus. Is Rumpleteazer here? Or Mungojerrie?" The tabby stepped farther into Admetus's house. Sighing, Admetus directed the tabby to the basement. The tabby nodded and began walking down the stairs.

Admetus tapped the tabby's shoulder. "Munkustrap let me try first." Munk nodded, and headed back up to the top of the stairs. Quickly, Admetus made his way to right outside of the basement. "Hey Boss, it's only Munkustrap."

Teazer sighed and laid her head back onto Jerrie's chest. She had heard footsteps on the stairs and pulled Jerrie into a nearby, dark closet. "Be out in a minute. Don' worry 'bout me." Admetus replied and went back upstairs. "'ey, Jerrie," Teazer said after a moment. Jerrie's cheeks were a little pink, being in a tiny, cramped space with Teazer. "Neva mind." Still pink-cheeked a little, Jerrie leaned down and kissed Teazer's head. Pink-cheeked herself, Teazer looked up at Jerrie. "Wha' was that fer?" She moved so that her stomach was on Jerrie's stomach.

Jerrie put his arms around Teazer. "Fer keepin' me safe. Thank ya." He leaned down and kissed Teazer's forehead. "We'd better get goin'. It's not fun, keepin' Munkustrap waitin'." Teazer nodded. Carefully, Jerrie managed to stand up, and get Teazer into his arms. Noticing her slightly pinker cheeks, Jerrie smiled. "An' that was just fer fun." He put Teazer down. Teazer's cheeks remained pink as Jerrie put her down on the floor of the closet.

"Ya could've atleast o' warned me, Jerrie," Teazer said. Jerrie nodded and Teazer rolled her eyes. "But it's still somethin' ya wouldn't o' done." Smiling, Teazer put her hand out for Jerrie to take, which he did. The two thieves walked out of the closet and upstairs, where Munk was waiting. "'ey, Munk, long time no see." Munk raised an eyebrow at Teazer's choice of clothing. Teazer nodded and put her robe back on. "Better Munk?" Teazer asked a tad bit annoyed.

Munk nodded. "That is much better, yes. You might want to stay like that until you and Mungojerrie are alone again." Jerrie and Teazer's cheeks turned a bit pink. Smiling a little, Munk continued. "Have either of you had any recent run-ins with Macavity?" Jerrie snorted and Teazer rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Munk, we 'ad a so called 'run-in' with 'im just late last night. It wasn't neither of our faults though or any of theirs fer that matter," Teazer said, motioning to Plato, Admetus, Pouncie, and Tumble. "So don' even ask 'bout that. 'e must've tapped inta our phones." Jerrie put a hand on Teazer's shoulder to calm her down. "Thanks, Jerrie. Anyway, Munk, I'm just sayin', no one 'ere was responsible fer 'im findin' me an' Jerrie 'ere."

Hiding a slight smile, Munk put a hand up to stop Teazer from saying any more. "Ok, Rumpleteazer, I got your point." Teazer snorted, but she stopped talking. "Then we should find out how he did find you and Mungojerrie here. Do any of you have any idea how he found you, besides him tapping into your phones?" All of them shook their heads. "Ok then. Admetus, do you mind if we set up in here?" The tall Tom shook his head. "Ok, Tugger, get in here. And bring Kalitia and Raduan with you too." The attractive tan furred Tom walked in the door. Behind him, a dark red furred Tom carrying a laptop case walked in, looking oddly grumpy. Behind Tugger and Raduan, a crème furred Queen with a scarlet patch of fur over her right eye, dressed in a loose, semi-transparent shirt, black tube top, and jeans, walked in. "Kalitia, no tricks and no stealing. We're already in a room full of thieves, so don't make it one more." Raising an eyebrow, Kalitia glanced around at the other cats in the room.

With a laugh, Kalitia said, "You think I'll get caught doing something illegal around these people?" She smiled at Munk. "No way, I'm not that bad of a criminal." Turning to Raduan and Tugger, she said, "The laptop should be set up right there." Kalitia pointed to the spot in the room where a chair was facing the wall, with a table in front of it. Raduan shrugged and began setting up the laptop so that they could start working.

Rolling his eyes, Tugger looked around. Glancing past the window, Tugger spotted someone familiar. "Munk, guess who's here." Munk turned to where his younger brother was pointing to, and saw the same Tom that Tugger had seen. "I'll go get him so that this is a tad bit less awkward." Hiding a slight smile, Tugger walked out of the house, and brought the other Tom into the house. "Why were you just standing out there, Misto?"

The white faced, tuxedo furred Tom shrugged. "Because it would've felt awkward ringing the doorbell?" Tugger shook his head and Misto sighed. "I wanted to see you guys doing your jobs out in the field. Following you is a lot easier then you might think, Tugger." Tugger blushed a little, and even Munk smiled. The flirtatious Tom tried to loose anyone who might be trailing them on the road by driving wildly. Kalliste smiled and Raduan did a little half-smile.

"So, who exactly are ya?" Teazer pointed lazily to Misto, who just noticed Admetus, Plato, Pouncie, Tumble, Jerrie, and Teazer. Quickly, remembering that they hadn't met before, Munk did the introductions. "Oh, well that'll explain a lot." Misto stepped back when he heard their current jobs. "Yeah, we're criminals."

"Let us get down to business," Munk said, changing the topic of conversation. Teazer glanced outside for a moment and saw a flash of ginger fur going away from the window. "Rumpleteazer?" Munk watched Teazer run to the door to look out of the window automatically. All of them watched Teazer then run out of the door, until she was in view of the window, watching something that they couldn't see. "Rumpleteazer!" Munk yelled, following Teazer. When she wouldn't stop, he yelled in desperation, "Teazer!"

Teazer turned to look at Munk. "'e's still 'ere, Munk. I jus' saw 'im." Jerrie came to Teazer's side quickly, after seeing that she was panicked. "Afta wha' 'appened las' nigh', I don' think tha' I can face 'im." Her accent grew thicker as she talked because she was so distraught. "'onestly," she said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I can't face 'im again." Gently, Jerrie put an arm around Teazer's shoulders as Teazer accepted Jerrie's help and cuddled up to him.

Munk looked in the direction where Teazer had been going. "He is here," he said, feeling an all too familiar pain in his right shoulder. "We should get back inside Admetus's house. I'll advise Tugger to be on the lookout as well. He can watch over Mistoffelees. Tybalt will be busy with tracing down the leak that told him that you and Mungojerrie would be here." Teazer nodded, understanding the danger that she was now in. Munk hurried them back inside, watching the dark area near Admetus's house the entire time.

Nervous, Misto kept glancing out of the window, as the day passed by. A warm drink was pressed into his hands around noon. Surprised, Misto looked up at Tugger. "You need it; you've been looking out there for him all day." Tugger messed with Misto's head fur and Misto blushed a little. "Not expecting that, huh?"

Misto sighed and slumped a little. "Honestly, I wasn't. Neither was I expecting for the car that I was following to be the right one." Sipping the hot tea, Misto glanced at Tugger. "Are you ok? You look as bad as I do." Tugger smiled a little. His fur was ruffled in some places, like Misto's. "You should get some sleep."

"Not me, Misto. Sides, I still have to watch Kalitia." Putting an arm around Misto's shoulders, Tugger smiled at Misto. "You, on the other hand, you need some sleep." Misto sighed again. "No arguing against it, Misto. Go get some sleep. I'll make someone watch you so that Macavity doesn't hurt you. Admetus won't mind if you get some energy back."

"I suppose," Misto said, sipping the tea again. "Alright, I'll got get some sleep. Someone has to show me where to sleep though, because I have never been to this house before." Tugger smiled again at Misto. With a small gesture, Tugger led Misto into Admetus's guest room. After Tugger left and Misto had put the tea on the night table, Misto flopped down onto the bed. He was completely exhausted and he didn't know why. All he knew was that there was a reason behind his sudden urge to see Munk and Tugger working. "He knows," Misto whispered to himself, before succumbing to sleep.


	5. Back To Present Day

Misto woke up in a cold sweat with Tugger pinning him down to the sheets again. Glancing at his own hands, Misto realized that his own claws were drawn. Startled, Misto blushed a little. "You alright Misto?" Tugger asked, still pinning Misto down to the sheets. Misto nodded and retracted his claws. Tugger sighed and sat down next to Misto, who sat up to face Tugger. "What was going on in that nightmare of yours?"

Still a little out of it, Misto noticed that Tugger's right cheek was bleeding from a cut right beneath his eye. "Oh no, did I do that?" Before Tugger could respond, Misto leaned over and began to lick Tugger's cut clean. When he was done, Misto sat down on Tugger's lap. "He came into my dream." Tugger looked at Misto's blue eyes. Slowly, tears began to roll down Misto's face. "He s-showed me a...a…a dead body…of a Queen…" Misto began shaking as Tugger wrapped his arms around him. "I...I used to know her…she was nice…Poor Komadia…she brought joy to everybody…" Burying his face into Tugger's chest, Misto felt himself begin to sob.

Just then, Tugger's phone rang. "Tugger here. Yeah, Munk?" Tugger answered his older brother's call. He knew that at this time of night, it wasn't a social call. "Yeah, ok Munk, I got it. I'll be at the office in five." Looking up at Tugger, Misto tilted his head in confusion. "Munk got a call and he needs me to come in."

Misto nodded, and then smiled broadly. "Need a ride?" he asked, holding up car keys triumphantly. About five minutes later, Tugger and Misto pulled into the back parking lot of the office. "Before you say anything, Tugger, I'm coming with you and Munk. Munk'll understand once I tell his the info." Shocked a little, Tugger got out of the care and was followed by Misto into a black van. "Hey Munk; I'm here to tell you where to go."

Munk turned around in the driver's seat as Tugger got into the passenger's side. "You know where this building is?" Misto nodded and Munk shrugged. "Alright, but be warned – there will be others." Misto soon found out that by others Munk meant other law enforcement officers. They soon reached a run down building that looked haunted in the moonlight. Munk made the signal for all of them to enter the building to begin looking around. Misto wasn't armed, so he waited outside for a few minutes before going in to explore the second floor.

A hiss broke through the icy silence, as the cats searched the building. They heard a high-pitched Queen's laugh. "Chill, I'm the only here, boys. Everyone else ran out once they saw those vans of yours pull up." A crème furred Queen with a scarlet patch of fur over her right eye, dressed in black jeans and a black spaghetti strapped tank top under a semi-transparent white t-shirt, walked out of the shadows with her hands up, showing that she didn't have any weapons. "My name is Kalitia, before you ask." The cats that surrounded her all were pointing guns at Kalitia. Not surprisingly, Kalitia made her way towards a tan furred Tom with a black swirl of fur on his forehead. "I doubt that I will be in any trouble for this crime after I introduce myself properly." She held a hand out to the Tom. "I am Kalitia Scarletstone, thief and weapons specialist, working for-." Kalitia's hand had gone to her pocket, and the Tom grabbed her hand. "I'm just grabbing my ID." The Tom let go of her hand and she pulled out her wallet. "I work for the Investigative Department of Jellicle Affairs, under Munkustrap."

Surprised, the Toms all looked at one another. One at the front chuckled and removed his helmet. "Well," Munk said, walking forwards. "This is an unusual situation, Kalitia." Kalitia smiled at the gray tabby. A few minutes later, Munk, Tugger, and Kalitia were all sitting in the back of Munk's van. "So, this is the new assignment you were talking about, Kalitia?"

The cocky Queen nodded, sipping the tea that had been provided for her. "Plus, there's someone in there that you should meet." Tugger and Munk looked at her skeptically as she finished her tea. "I know I said I was the only one in there; I should have been more specific: I was the only living person in there at that moment." Kalitia led the two brothers out of the van back into the building. When they got to the second floor, they spotted Misto, who was standing over a lump. "So you've found her? I thank you for not removing the cloth." Walking quickly over to Misto, Kalitia gave him a hopeful smile. "She would've wished that you saw her at peace, Misto." Curious now, Munk and Tugger jogged over to the two. "Munk, Tugger, meet a friend of mine and Misto's: Komadia." The brothers were slightly startled to see a brown Queen, dressed in a ripped blue dress, dead in the pile of cloth.

"So, she really is dead," Misto said, slumping against Tugger. "I had hoped that it was just a nightmare." He nuzzled against Tugger's chest as Tugger wrapped his arms around Misto. Kalitia saw and smiled. Munk saw also and smiled at Kalitia's smile.

Tugger looked at the dead body of Komadia. The two had liked each other a few years ago…but then had lost contact with one another. Munk moved closer to the body, knelt down, and removed the bracelet from her left wrist. The bracelet was made of silver, with an engraving: **To my forever love, Tugger**. Slowly, Munk handed the bracelet to Tugger. "Let Misto know; he won't like it, but he'll find out sooner or later," Munk whispered. Tugger nodded, sadly.

Nuzzling Misto, Tugger motioned for Misto to follow him. A bit nervous, Tugger led Misto into an empty room, where they both sat down on the ground. Tugger pulled Misto onto his lap, looking into his blue eyes. "I need to tell you something, Misto – about Komadia. She and I -."

Misto smiled and kissed Tugger. "I know Tugger. Komadia told me. But she only said that you were an attractive Tom. She even told me about the bracelet." Tugger's heart faltered slightly. Normally, when a girl tells a friend about an engraved object given to them by somebody that they like, they normally show the object as well.

"So, then…you know what it says?" Tugger asked, still nervous. Misto nodded. Slowly, Tugger pulled the bracelet out from his pocket. Surprised a little, Misto watch as Tugger put the bracelet on Misto's right wrist. "And now, this bracelet is yours, and only yours, Misto." A knock came after Tugger put the bracelet on Misto's wrist. "Come in."

Munk opened the door slightly. "We need to go." Misto tensed a little bit. Tugger felt him tense. "Raduan heard it over the radio; a huge snowstorm is coming in this direction." Kalitia heard Raduan's name from the other end of the hallway.

"I'm coming with you," Kalitia said, her cheeks a bit pink. Munk was surprised, to say the least. Without argument, the four of them went back to Munk's van, where they met up with a dark red furred Tom dressed in a dark polo shirt under an overcoat and black formal pants. Kalitia blushed a little bit more, but the Tom took no heed to her.

"Hello, Raduan," Munk said. Misto hid behind Tugger a bit when he saw the angry looking Tom. "Raduan, meet Mistoffelees. Misto, meet Raduan Goldrod. He works for the IDJA as well." Raduan glanced at Misto, and then got into the van. Misto and Tugger looked at each other and shrugged. Kalitia follow Raduan into the van.

"So, you're just not going to talk to me just because Komadia's dead, huh?" Closing the door behind her, Kalitia sat down across from Raduan. Raduan had begun making some coffee. She turned his head so that he would look at her. "Komadia is dead. The only thing you can do is accept it and keep her alive in your heart." He took a sip of the newly made coffee. "Ok then; don't talk to me. You're just making it worse for yourself."

Outside the van, when Kalitia closed the door, Misto reached to open it, but Tugger stopped him. "They need some time to talk," Munk explained. "I've known both of them far too long to think that they aren't in there by themselves for a damn good reason." Munk's phone began to ring as Misto nodded. As he looked at the caller ID, Munk's cheeks turned pink. "I'll be right back," Munk said, walking away to talk in private on the phone. "Hi, Deme," he said, once he was far enough away so as not to be heard by Tugger and Misto.

Demeter's voice came over the phone. "Hey Munk; I wanted to talk to you." Munk was relieved until he heard what she said next. "It's about Ma-Ma-Ma-Maca…"

Upset, Munk said, "Don't try to say his name. Its better we don't say it, actually." Demeter sighed with relief.

"He emailed me, Munk. With a threat." Munk froze where he was. "I-it wasn't too big…"

Munk managed a few words. "What exactly did the email say, Deme?" Tugger and Misto, by this time, had noticed that Munk was acting nervous. The two of them walked over to him.

"Hey, Munk," Tugger said, placing a hand on his older brother's right shoulder. "You ok there?" Munk turned to Tugger and Misto. Tugger saw the look in his eyes and ran back to the van. "Misto, get Munk back over here and into the van. We really need to get going," Tugger yelled behind him.

Misto did as he was told. He led Munk to the van, opened the doors, and got himself and Munk in. "What happened, Misto?" Kalitia asked, when Misto brought a shaken Munk into the van.

"Something's happened to Demeter." Misto knew that this was the reason by the look in Tugger's eye. He knew that Demeter was important to Munk. So did Macavity. His phone rang, and he answered. "Hello?"

A voice that could kill came over the phone. "Mistoffelees, what a pleasure. I was hoping that this was the right number that my friend Demeter gave me." Misto froze, and Kalitia saw the look in his eye. She leaned over to whisper in Tugger's ear.

"Macavity's called Misto, Tugger. What do we do?" Tugger started the van. "That works for me," Kalitia said, the van answering her question. She motioned for Misto to keep talking with Macavity. Quickly, she pulled out a laptop, hooked Misto's phone up to it, and began typing rapidly. "Raduan, I'm going to need an extra pair of hands here." Raduan nodded and began typing with Kalitia.

Raduan glanced at Munk. "By the look of Munk's condition, we don't have too long to get to where-ever it is that we are going." Tugger heard this and stepped on the gas. He knew where he was going. It appears that this reason would be the same as the last time he had been at Demeter's house: to make sure that she was safe.

Misto took a breath and continued talking to Macavity. "What do you want?" he hissed.

A chuckle came over the phone. "Nothing much. Just tell me, how is my little brother Munkustrap doing?" Misto glanced nervously at Munk. "Ah, that's what I thought. Farewell, Mistoffelees, until later." Misto hung up on Macavity and looked at Kalitia and Raduan.

"He's at 9358 Greenwood Avenue. Do you know the address?" Munk nodded and Kalitia and Raduan gave each other a look. It was Demeter's home address.

When they arrived at Demeter's house, her door was kicked in. Munk had recovered enough so that he could safely pick up a gun and search the house for Demeter and/or Macavity. A pang of relief hit Munk when he opened the door to Demeter's bedroom. Demeter was huddled in a corner, clutching her phone. "Deme, calm down. He's not here. It's alright now; you don't have to be scared anymore." When Munk knelt down in front of Demeter, she immediately clung to him. Munk put his arms around her protectively. "He's not going to touch you at all. I promise I will never let him touch you again."

Deme buried her face into Munk's shoulder. Tears rolled down her face slowly as Deme said, "Thank you, Munk." Looking at Deme's now open bedroom door, Munk saw Tugger and Misto standing there, waiting to be told what to do. Munk nodded slightly, and Tugger and Misto left Munk with Deme, closing the door behind them. Deme heard the door close and opened her eyes. "What was that?" she asked, startled a little.

"It was just Misto and Tugger. They left. But first they're going to take a few friends home for me and then those two will be on their own." Deme smiled at Munk. "Yes, that leaves us together." Munk lifted Deme off of the ground.

Deme's light, silken nightdress slid off of her shoulder when Munk picked her up. Munk carefully put Deme down on her bed, so that he could take his jacket, sweater and shoes off. Smiling, Deme watched as Munk took off his shirt. "You just wanted to wait until you could do that in front of me, didn't you?" Deme rolled her eyes and Munk smiled. "I figured." Munk carefully climbed onto the bed next to Deme. When Munk was next to her, Deme put her hand on the side of Munk's face.

"If you want a response to your question, you have to answer my question first." Deme smiled, sighed, and nodded. Munk brushed the side of her face with his hand. "Do you love me?" Her smile growing, Deme went a bit closer to Munk.

"Would this answer your question?" Leaning forward a little, Deme felt her lips meet Munk's. She began to wrap her arms around Munk's neck while Munk wrapped his arms around Deme. The two began their first passionate night together, and Tugger smiled at the thought of Munk and Deme together.

Far off, at Misto's house, Tugger and Misto had decided to take a break and make something to eat. But Tugger wasn't very good at keeping his word when Misto was nearby. Especially if it meant that Tugger wasn't allowed to kiss Misto. "Misto, please? Just one kiss?"

Misto smiled at Tugger's whining. "Ok, Tugger, one kiss. But only one, and then straight back to dinner." He turned around from the stove to face Tugger. Tugger immediately leaned down and kissed Misto. After a few moments, Misto pulled back. "Now, back to dinner." Smirking, Tugger leaned down and kissed Misto again. "T-Tugger!" Pulling back, Misto blushed a little.

The flirtatious older Tom wrapped his arms around Misto. "Yes?" Misto turned around in Tugger's grasp, continuing to cook the mixture of rice, vegetable, and meat in the wide pan on the stove. "Awwww, Misto that was just two kisses. Nothing really bad was gonna happen." He turned Misto so that Misto was forced to look at him. "I've already told you, I won't do anything that you don't want me to do. Also that I care about you and what you're thinking. So please, don't shut me out of your mind. It's just food."

Misto sighed. "I'm sorry Tugger. I know that you meant no harm." He slumped against Tugger after putting the wooden cooking utensil down on the counter. "I just feel like there's something wrong right now. Honestly, it feels like he's about to come and watch us, Tugger. That feeling isn't something that I like." Tugger frowned, and turned his head to look out of a nearby window, where a thunder storm was hatching.

Neither of them was expecting the coming surprises of that night.


	6. Macavity's Agents ? !

Rain poured outside as the thunderstorm grew worse and worse. Inside of his secret lair, Macavity paced upset at the current situation. How was he supposed to get Mistoffelees back? Would Mistoffelees come voluntarily? He scoffed at the though of Misto coming back with him of his own free will. Misto had always been supposedly rescued by his annoying youngest brother Tugger. Tugger had seemed to have an attraction to Misto that Macavity thought almost laughable. A thought occurred to Macavity after minutes of pacing in his private quarters, waiting for the time when Asteria would be coming with an update. Smirking a little, Macavity threw his closet open in search of an appropriate outfit for his plan.

A black furred Queen dressed in very cutesy clothes skipped down the halls of Macavity's secret lair. Other agents who worked for the Hidden Paw watched her pass and shook their heads while others tried to get her attention. She paid no heed to any of the other agents. "Hey, Asteri~a!" she sang outside of the second in command's door. The grumpy second in command opened her door slightly. "I got some info that you might want. It's about Mistoffelees," the Queen added on before Asteria slammed the door in her face.

Asteria quickly pulled the Queen into her quarters, the files almost coming out of the folder in the Queen's hands. "Speak quickly, Luna Blackheart. The Hidden Paw expects me soon." Luna, the black furred Queen, rolled her eyes.

"Like Maca actually has any respect for you, Asteria. I mean, sure, enough to get you to be the second in command, but not so much as so he actually needs you to be right at his side." Asteria glared at Luna a little. "Fine, fine, fine. They've found Komadia's body. Munk's team is taking her death as a threat to the Demeter Queen. Tugger and Misto seem to be having quite the time together." Luna handed pictures to Asteria, who looked over them with interest. They were taken in a room that was only light by the pale moonlight. Two figures could be made out on the bed, both obviously male.

"When were these photos taken?" Asteria asked, handing the photographs back to Luna. She walked over to her closet to choose an outfit for the rest of the day, since it was around the middle of the night.

Luna shrugged. "Around December thirty-first, I think." Asteria chuckled as she pulled out a floor-length, gray, strapless dress. "What?" Luna asked, looking up from the photos.

Looking back at Luna's confused expression, Asteria laughed. "For one thing," she started, walking into the bathroom. "They must have had prior feelings, seeing those pictures." All amusement left her voice in the next sentence. "But another thing is that," she continued, walking out of the bathroom in the dress. "We now have to tell Macavity that we now know."

Luna watched her with her mouth wide open. Her normally innocent looking features were cold and harsh. The eighteen year old killer skeptically asked, "Or else it would be treason, right?" Asteria nodded and Luna laughed a little. "Like I said earlier, Maca doesn't actually need you or really respect you. You're just being used as a simple pawn," she said, even icier than before.

Asteria turned and slapped Luna. "He is a criminal mastermind who respects people who equally respect him and do not fear him. You are just a simple pawn, yourself. An assassin, used to do the dirty work while he watches and gives nothing. Luna Blackheart, you truly are black-hearted." Turning to face Luna again, Asteria saw how much she had hurt the younger Queen. "Oh, you know I don't really mean it, Luna. That was bitchy, and I'm really sorry." Asteria hugged Luna tightly. "You know you're just like a little sister to me."

Luna hugged Asteria back. "I know. The sister that you never had." There was a certain look of genuine concern in Luna and Asteria's eyes for one another. "Should we get to Maca's quarters now?" Asteria nodded, and the two headed straight for Macavity's quarters.

When they got there, they performed a simple knock which was answered with a quick, "Come in." Luna and Asteria walked into Macavity's quarters, closing the door behind them. "Ah, any new information on Mistoffelees?" The Hidden Paw glanced at Luna and Asteria, who both stood at attention.

"It has to do with Mistoffelees, yes. The Investigative Department of Jellicle Affairs has found Komadia's body and your younger brother Munkustrap has taken it as a death threat to the Queen named Demeter. It also seems that Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees having something going on between the two of them," Luna said, quite matter-of-factly. Macavity held back a small smile. Slowly, he walked over to his closet.

He opened the closet and Asteria and Luna didn't flinch. Macavity pulled out an overcoat. "Ah, my old overcoat. It's also commonly called a trench coat," he said, informing the two Queen's behind him. "The winter is cold, windy, and currently raining, so I must stay warm." Macavity laid the overcoat out on his bed. "Do you two wish to accompany me?" Both Asteria and Luna realized that Macavity was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. The shirt was odd enough as it was, on its own. "This is a special occasion. Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees will receive a little visit tonight."

Asteria felt a pang of joy at the thought of ruining Tugger and Misto's night together. Luna, on the other hand, was feeling slightly down. Misto had been kind of nice to her…maybe she shouldn't ruin his night. She shrugged it off for now. The two of them nodded. Each left Macavity's quarters to go get a jacket appropriate for the current weather. When they returned, Macavity was standing outside of his quarters, waiting for them to return. "Shall we go then?" Asteria asked, keeping her excitement down to a bare minimum. Macavity nodded and led the two of them to a back alley, outside of the secret hideout obviously, to an ordinary looking car. Luna smiled and Asteria patted the car fondly. Macavity took out the keys.

"Queens, let us get going. We have a busy night ahead of us." Macavity unlocked the car and the three of them got in. The next time Luna opened her eyes, they were in front of a house, with Macavity looking at it intently. "You've been saved before. But now no one will save you." Luna and Asteria both looked at each other. Asteria's eyes were filled with glee and Luna's eyes dared not reveal her true feelings in this situation. "You two may accompany me inside. Do nothing without my say so, alright?" Macavity's voice hid his feelings, but Luna could've sworn that she heard a hint of dislike at the thought of Asteria and Luna accompanying Macavity inside of Misto's house.

"I will wait in the car," Luna said. Asteria was surprised. Macavity smirked for a moment. It was almost as if he had said "Good choice."

Asteria looked from Macavity to Luna. "I will wait in the car as well." Macavity nodded, and the two Queens almost sighed with relief. With that, Macavity got out of the car, closed the door behind him, walked up to Misto's front door, and knocked on the door. Luna and Asteria waited patiently as the front door opened to see what would happen.

Tugger opened Misto's front door, and hissed at his oldest brother. "What do you want, Macavity?" Macavity chuckled, and Tugger felt a chill run up his spine.

"You mean to say that you won't invite me in, little brother? That's actually quite rude." Misto heard Macavity's voice from the kitchen and froze. "What would Mistoffelees think about that?"

Taking deep breaths, Misto forced himself to go help Tugger. "What do you want, Macavity?" Misto asked, repeating Tugger's unanswered question. He stepped gingerly into the walk-in area of his own house. "Last time you were here was…" Misto drifted off into his own thoughts of his painful past.

"I am aware, whether you know it or not, Mistoffelees, of when I was last here." Seeing Misto, Macavity walked in, right past Tugger. Tugger suddenly doubled over, and fell onto the ground, unconscious. "I figured he would have been able to fight that for longer. No matter. Now, you are mine, Mistoffelees, and my little brother won't know how to save you." Macavity glanced at his own apparel. "So the clothes were not necessary after all. What a pity." When Macavity was right in front of Misto, Misto felt a certain, familiar nausea creep over him.

"You, lowlife, greedy, selfish, unfeeling bastard!" Misto managed those few words before becoming unconscious and having to fall into Macavity's arms. Easily picking Misto up, Macavity tutted him.

Luna and Asteria watched Macavity walk back out of Misto's house, closing the door behind him, not even ten minutes inside of the house. When Macavity reached the car, the two Queens immediately recognized Misto. "Move. I am not stuffing him into the trunk. Make it look as if he fell asleep in the car." Stunned, it took Luna a moment to comprehend what Macavity had said and help Asteria position Misto. Carefully, Luna made Misto's head lean on her shoulder. Quickly, Macavity got into the driver's seat, turned the car on, and drove off back to the secret lair.

A creepily familiar hand traced Misto's spine as Misto regained consciousness. Slowly, Misto became aware of who was tracing his spine. "Mistoffelees, how kind of you to join me in the conscious world again." Suddenly, Misto remembered something that Jerrie had said, when they first met. "'e's kidnapped a Queen. Even though 'e already plays around with a Queen under 'is command." The hand began to stray closer towards Misto's lower half that was covered with a thin sheet.

"So, this is why you wanted me. To use me as a sex object." A chuckle came from the Napoleon of Crime. His hand moved even lower, moving the sheet back. "Let's not forget that you knocked me unconscious to get me here in the first place." Misto tried to keep his heart beating slowly, even though it was nearly impossible when the cat that had teased him and tortured him for years and years was doing it again. Plus, Misto was naked.

Suddenly, Macavity turned Misto over and kissed him roughly. Misto wasn't surprised to find that he couldn't move. Not breaking the kiss, Macavity moved so that he was over Misto. Pulling back, Macavity smiled. Again, Misto was not surprised to find that Macavity was also naked. Leaning down, Macavity licked Misto's cheek, while Misto held back the urge to throw up.

Tugger rolled over on the floor, waking up. "Misto…" he groaned. Suddenly, Tugger was sitting upright. "Misto!" Tugger yelled. The memories of when he was last conscious returned to him slowly. What had happened was simple: Macavity had kidnapped Misto. Again. For the second time that the two had known each other and had had feelings for one another, Misto had been kidnapped by the Hidden Paw. "Dammit," Tugger whispered, knowing that Macavity would've taken Misto to a secret hideout. He was worried about what Macavity would be doing to Misto. There was only one place Tugger could be tonight, the place that had brought Misto and him together: the office.

Munk rolled over when his phone started ringing. Deme was still sleeping soundly beside him when he answered the call. "Detective Munkustrap." His eyes widened when he heard what Tugger was saying. "I'll be right there, Tugger. And stop worrying; we'll get him back." Reluctantly, Munk hung up and woke Deme up.

"Where are you going, Munk?" Deme asked when Munk started to get dressed. When Munk didn't respond, she stood up, making Munk turn around. "Munk, stop it. You're scaring me. Is it about Misto?" Deme added, seeing the look in Munk's eyes. She covered her mouth and gasped when Munk nodded. "Oh Everlasting Cat, is he ok?"

"Listen Deme," Munk said, looking at the surprised black and gold Queen. "I know that you're worried for him and you know that I'm worried about him, but we both need to act responsibly and do what we can to help him instead of worrying about him." Deme put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me, Deme…"

Smiling, Deme nodded. "Yes, I am coming with you. I don't care if it's dangerous, and I don't care if Macavity's there. Misto is my friend too and if he's in trouble I'm certainly not just going to sit around and wait for you to come back and tell me whether he's alive or not." Munk saw the determined look in Deme's eyes and sighed. "I also know the first time I heard the name Macavity come out of Alonzo's mouth, I was petrified." Surprised, Munk thought back to when he had introduced Deme to his ex-boyfriend. "Plus, I know that you two used to have a romantic relationship."

Munk raised an eyebrow at Deme. "Tugger told you about that, didn't he?" Deme nodded. "Of course he told you. You had already met him after all."

"Continuing," Deme said. "I need closure for myself and an old friend of mine who helped me escaped from Macavity's lair." After a moment of thought, Deme added something on. "And we'll need a certain maroon furred Queen." Chuckling, Munk leaned down and kissed Deme.

Bombalurina opened her eyes at the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Bomba, can't you ignore it?" The Tom kissing her back was annoyed. Smiling, Bomba shook her head. "Fine, just tell me when you're done," he mumbled, getting up to open the blinds.

"Yeah, Deme?" Bomba calmly answered her younger sister's phone call. After a moment, Bomba smiled. "Not too shabby. So what do I need to do?" When she hung up on Deme, Bomba stood up. "Listen Raithen, I've got to go. My younger sister needs my help. Something's happened and she won't tell me what. Sorry, but I'll meet up with you later." Quickly, Bomba got dressed and the Tom, Raithen, was left, sort of, watching her go.

Smiling, Deme closed her phone. "Now we wait for Bomba to get here." Munk smiled at Deme. "Before you ask, I honestly believe Bomba will. She has never backed down to a challenge before."

Tugger ran his hands through his messy head fur as Deme and Munk walked in through the front door of the office. Immediately, Munk went to his younger brother's side. "We'll get him back, don't worry." Noticing Munk and Deme, Tugger sighed. Deme smiled weakly at Tugger. She wasn't fond of Munk's younger brother, but she still hated seeing him so distraught.

"It'll be ok, Tugger. Misto'll be alright." Taking a deep breath, Deme sat down next to Munk and hugged Munk tightly. "Please tell me he'll be alright, Munk." Munk put an arm around Deme.

"I wish I could, Deme…" Suddenly, the front door to the office opened and two orange calico cats stumbled in, soaking wet. "Mungojerrie! Rumpleteazer! Are you two alright?"

Both thieves were breathing heavily. "'e 'as Misto. Don' ask 'ow we know, please, jus' know that it wasn't easy. We don' wanna get 'im inta trouble with Macavity as well." Jerrie took long breaths between each of his sentences. The New Year's storm continued, making Teazer jump at a flash of lightning and some thunder. "Teazah, 'e's not 'ere. We're safe fer now." Jerrie put an arm around his shaken girlfriend. "Munk, can I get 'er inta our office?" Seeing how shaken the two thieves were, Munk nodded.

After Jerrie and Teazer went to their office, Munk turned to Deme and Tugger. "We need a plan." Tugger by this point was in total depression, and Munk was getting sick of it. "Dammit, Tugger! Stop moping around and help me and Demeter come up with a plan to save Misto from our older brother!" Deme looked up at Munk. She had never seen him snap before, and it wasn't one of his best moments. Turning to look at Tugger, she saw that when Munk snapped, Tugger seemed to come back to himself.

Despite the situation, Deme couldn't help but smile. "This kind of reminds me of a play…Romeo and Juliet I think." Both Munk and Tugger looked at Deme, confused. "Romeo, at the beginning, is all depressed about one girl that he has fallen in love with but has promised never to marry. His friends, Benvolio and Mercutio, try to help him out. The three of them decide to go to a party of the enemy of Romeo's family, the Capulets, where Romeo falls in love with Juliet, the Capulets' only remaining child. Juliet, in turn, falls madly in love with Romeo. They get married secretly, but unfortunately, on the day of their marriage, Romeo kills Tybalt, Juliet's cousin. Romeo is then banished from Verona. Capulet and Lady Capulet, in the meantime, have been planning Juliet's wedding to the Count Paris. Distraught, Juliet goes to the friar that married her and Romeo, Friar Lawrence, and asks him for a way out of this second marriage or else she will kill herself. Friar Lawrence comes up with a sleeping potion that makes her seem like Juliet is dead. The night before Juliet's wedding to Paris, Juliet drinks the potion. In this time, Friar Lawrence has written a letter to Romeo, saying that Juliet's death is fake and to come to her tomb to be with her. Unfortunately, Romeo never gets the letter but gets news of Juliet's death from his servant. Overwhelmed with grief, he goes to an apothecary to buy some poison. He goes to Juliet's tomb, where he runs into Paris. They fight, and Paris ends up dead. Before Romeo kills himself, he says something to Juliet, the dead Tybalt in the corner, Paris, and himself. Just after Romeo drinks the poison, Friar Lawrence comes to the Capulet's tomb to discover both Paris and Romeo dead, and Juliet awakes in time with his arrival. Friar Lawrence begs Juliet to leave with him, since the watchmen are coming, but Juliet refuses. She finds the vial of poison, and, finding none left in the bottle, Juliet stabs herself in the chest. The Prince, Capulet, Lady Capulet, Montague, and others come to the tomb and the entire story is revealed. The story of how Romeo and Juliet's love brought them to their deaths." Demeter took a deep breath and looked at Tugger and Munk.

Munk smiled slightly and shook his head. "So, the point of that was, Romeo was depressed at the beginning and then goes back to being himself after he meets Juliet?" Demeter nodded. Avoiding laughing, Munk turned to Tugger. "Please don't kill yourself if we find Misto dead, which I highly doubt that we will." Just then, a maroon furred Queen walked into the office. "Hello there, Bombalurina. Nice to see you again."

Bomba smiled at Tugger, Munk, and Deme. "Nice to see you too, Munk. So, what exactly am I doing now?" Deme smiled at her older sister.

Fixing her head fur, Bomba raised an eyebrow at Deme. "You really believe that he's going to fall for someone who happens to have in interest in torture and kidnapping and seduction?" It was a long shot, Deme knew, but it was the best chance they had. Munk put his hand thoughtfully on his chin as he looked at Bomba.

"I think we need to fix the dress again." Bomba rolled her eyes. "We're not trying to make you freeze to death, Bombalurina. We just need you to look like Asteria." Tugger had been rummaging around through another storage area in the office for jewelry while Deme and Munk fixed Bomba up. "You got it yet, Tugger?" Munk looked over his shoulder to check on his younger brother.

Tugger poked his head up through the pile of junk around him. "Yup."


	7. Yet Another Rescue Mission

Cautiously, Bomba stepped out into the rain. "This better work. I don't get dolled up just to get kidnapped and raped, here." Deme almost laughed at her sister's hidden humor. "Look, here comes someone now." Pulling her jacket closed, Bomba watched the dark brown furred Queen that was approaching her. The Queen stopped in front of Bomba, looking her up and down. "Yes? Is there a problem here?" Bomba raised an eyebrow at the Queen, and the Queen smiled.

"Not at all, Miss. Though, I was wondering, would you like to take a walk with me? You seem rather lost. This is a big town. It wouldn't be hard for someone to lose their way." The Queen stuck her hand out to Bomba. "My name is Kalliste. What's you name?"

Bomba smiled friendly at Kalliste. "I'm Silhouette. Were you looking for someone?" Kalliste shook her head and shook Bomba's hand. "You seemed like it."

Just then, a Queen with purple eyes and black and white fur ran up to Bomba and hugged her tightly. "Silhouette! Long time no see!" Although Bomba was surprised, she knew she couldn't break her cover and smiled at the mystery Queen. "Sorry that I couldn't get you from the train station. Are you doing ok? Did you get lost?" The Queen then supposedly noticed Kalliste. "Oh, hi. Are you friends with Silhouette too?" Kalliste shook her head and said that they had just met. "Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Minerva." Minerva smiled warmly at Kalliste.

Kalliste smiled at Minerva. "My name is Kalliste. Would you two like something to eat? I know of a restaurant not too far away from here, if you wouldn't mind." Bomba and Minerva looked at each other, and then both shook their heads. "Good, then let us get going." Kalliste turned on her heel and led Bomba and Minerva away.

Munk looked at Deme, both in disguise. "Showtime, Deme." Deme smiled, and then raised an eyebrow at Munk. "I'm sorry, Devlesa." They both chuckled a little, and followed behind Bomba and Minerva, a considerable distance away. Kalliste led the four of them, or rather Minerva and Bomba, to a restaurant only a block away. Munk and Deme waited a few minutes after Minerva, Bomba, and Kalliste had all gotten settled in to go into the same restaurant.

Immediately, Kalliste took control over knowing the restaurant very well. "Excuse me, Jemima!" A familiar Queen with dark red and black head fur, going down the sides of her body and white fur going from her face down to her crotch, with a little v-shaped bit in the back, turned sharply when she heard her name being called. Munk winced a little as Jemima replaced the sudden look of fear with a one of false joy. "Silhouette, Minerva, meet Jemima, one of my favorite waitresses here. Jemima, meet my friends, Silhouette and Minerva. Would you please go get each of us a simple glass of water?" A little reluctantly, Jemima smiled and nodded, turning on her heel back to the kitchen. Not too much later, Jemima returned with three glasses of water. She also placed three menus on the table and said that she would be back in a short while to get their orders.

Jemima then moved on, to take Munk and Deme's orders. Munk felt as if he needed to be the one telling Jemima what they wanted. "I'll take a Diet Coke and Devlesa here will have a Sprite." At first, Jemima froze, hearing Munk's voice. Then she looked over her writing pad at Munk. "Hello Jemima." Munk smiled at the eighteen year old Queen who he though of as a daughter. "How are you?"

Smiling, a certain light returned to Jemima's eyes. "I'm ok. Much better now that I'm seeing you again. What exactly am I supposed to call you, since you're undercover?" Munk raised an eyebrow. "Your current outfit is not one that you would normally wear. Plus, Kalliste is over there." She motioned with her head to Kalliste, Bomba, and Minerva.

Chuckling, Munk said, "You haven't changed a bit." Jemima smiled warmly and Deme smiled as well. "I believe we settled on Kerran." He smiled. "Jemima, listen. Act as if you don't know me. Kalliste will begin to suspect something." Immediately, Jemima nodded.

"I'm coming with you," Jemima said after nodding. "I know where he is, Munk. You can't say no." Munk opened his mouth to speak, but Deme put a hand over his mouth. "Thank you, Devlesa." Deme nodded, responding to her undercover name. "Especially if Mistoffelees has been kidnapped again. My shift is over soon, so I will be able to come with you."

Meanwhile, Misto thankfully slipped into the loose fitting clothes provided for him by Macavity's employees. He was glad to be covered with clothes again. Sighing, Misto flopped onto the bed. A small cough from the corner of the room made Misto sit up. The same blue eyed, orange calico furred young Queen who was Teazer's little sister sat in a corner of the room. "Cafalle?" Scared out of her wits, Cafalle looked at Misto. "Is that you, Cafalle?"

The young Queen moved to see Misto better. "Yeah…who're ya?" Warily, Cafalle stood so that she could defend herself. Misto looked her up and down. Teazer's little sister looked like she had been in this secret lair for days if not longer. No, it couldn't have been longer, Misto's mind scolded him. It was not too long ago that he had met her. The time difference seemed immense, although it was only a span of a few days, less than a week even.

"I'm a friend of your sister's. My name is Mistoffelees, but everyone calls me Misto. Are you alright?" Slowly, Cafalle made her way over to Misto. After she had, her legs gave in and Cafalle fell onto Misto. "Whoa," Misto said, catching the young Queen. "I'll take that answer as a no. Do you know how long you've been here?" Carefully, Misto sat Cafalle down on the bed next to him. Cafalle shook her head.

The young Queen made herself comfortable on the bed. "I remember ya now. Ya asked who I was when I found Teazah." Misto nodded. "Wasn' there anotha Tom? I think Teazah said 'is name was Tugga lata on." Misto smiled at the thought of Tugger. He wondered if Tugger was trying to save him right now.

At that very moment, Tugger was in fact wreaking havoc on his brain to try to figure out which hideout Macavity would be keeping Misto at. His thoughts were disrupted by a sharp series of knocks on the back of the vans doors. Surprised, Tugger opened the doors. Two now refreshed orange calicos greeted him. "We're ready ta 'elp now, Tugga. Can we atleast? An' Teazah thinks she knows which one 'e's keepin' Misto at." Jerrie's voice quieted at the next sentence. "'e 'as Cafalle too." Teazer nuzzled Jerrie in comfort.

"It's true. I 'aven' seen 'er since she found the office. Plus, I think someone was talkin' 'bout a young Queen that 'e got a 'old of." Sighing, Teazer slumped a little. "She never even got a chance ta beg fer mercy…" Her eyes fogged over as she sighed again. "This never ends well fer the family. I need ta get 'er back, er else I'm gonna be an only child again." Jerrie laughed a little.

Tugger nodded understandingly. "Ok. Hop in. So far, Bomba has only just gotten in contact with the employee. The employee's name is Kalliste." Both Jerrie and Teazer's eyes widened at the mention of Kalliste's name. "What?" Neither thief responded. "What?" Still no response came from them. "What is wrong with Kalliste?"

"She's an assassin." Munk answered gruffly, making his way into the van, followed by Deme and Jemima. "Don't take her sweet, innocent nature and attractiveness get you, Tugger. On the inside, she is a killer." Jemima smiled briefly at Tugger. Tugger nodded to her. "What else happened in the conversation between Bombalurina and Kalliste?"

Sighing, Tugger turned back to the computer. "Not much. After you left, Kalliste mentioned a friend of hers who Bomba reminds her of. She was going to take her and Minerva to him." Munk turned and gave Tugger a brief look. "I was waiting until you and Demeter came back to go follow them. The tracker that Bomba has on her will stay active as long as it's on." His older brother sat down in a nearby chair in the back of the black van. "You should really take a break, Munk. You don't look your best."

Again, Munk gave Tugger the same look. "You don't tell me what to do, Tugger. We need to find Mistoffelees and make sure that nothing happens to Bombalurina." Tugger looked at Munk. "I know. You don't need to tell me more than once." He leaned back in his chair. "I'm just a little stressed right now."

"Don't worry, Munk," Deme said. "We'll find him." She smiled a little at Munk. Outside of the van, Teazer coughed to let them know that she and Jerrie were still there. "Yes, Teazer, you and Jerrie may come in." Teazer made an excited arm motion and high-fived Jerrie. They then got into the van.

Meanwhile, Kalliste had begun to lead Bomba and Minerva to Macavity. Her intentions seemed harmless, but Minerva knew better. She carefully watched behind her as other cats soon followed them in their pursuit to Macavity's secret lair. Minerva almost smiled when she saw the van begin following them slowly, a few blocks behind them. Nothing really interesting happened until they reached Macavity's secret lair.

Since Minerva was new, Macavity had never seen her before. Neither had any of his agents. Bomba was slightly more recognizable, because of her maroon fur. Minerva had just joined a little while before, before Misto and Tugger got together as a couple. She had heard of Macavity before, as an anonymous big-time criminal. It was her chance to do something big, something that no one had ever expected her to do. Minerva knew exactly what was happening when Kalliste led them into an old, abandoned alley. Bomba on the other hand was really confused. Kalliste stopped them in the alley. "Don't worry," Kalliste said innocently. "I'm sure that Macavity won't hurt you." The assassin turned, pulled a gun out, and pointed it at Bomba and Minerva.

Reluctantly, Minerva didn't move in front of Bomba. The cats that had been tailing them appeared from the shadows, pointing guns at the two Queens. Behind them, Munk, Tugger, Teazer, and Jerrie were all armed and ready to follow the others. Kalliste motioned for Minerva and Bomba to continue walking. They began walking, with Kalliste and the others following silently. Munk nodded to the other three cats with him, and they began to follow the evil cats, Deme's older sister, and an IDJA agent to Macavity's secret lair. Not too long later, they arrived.

The Napoleon of Crime had been doing rounds of the lair when he saw Kalliste and the others approaching with Minerva and Bomba. "Is there a reason why there are two cats standing in front of me, neither agents nor prisoners that I requested for?" A flicker of recognization crossed through Macavity's eyes as he saw them both differently. "You've given me an IDJA agent and the Demeter Queen's older sister. How very interesting. It seems that they've both come at their own will." He nodded for Kalliste lead them to the cells. Roughly, Bomba and Minerva were lead to the cells, theirs being right next to Misto and Cafalle's.

Misto and Cafalle heard Bomba and Minerva being thrown into the cell next to their's. "Ow!" Bomba sat up, rubbing her side. "I thought that he didn't know that you were an agent!" Minerva began observing the walls and running a hand along them. "Now what in Everlasting Cat's name are you doing? We're already stuck in here."

Minerva glared at Bomba. "Shush. I'm looking for something." A click on the wall signaled exactly what Minerva was looking for. "Aha," she said, pulling a chuck of the wall away from the rest of the wall. "Mistoffelees? Cafalle? Are either of you in there?"

Surprised, Misto and Cafalle went over to the face-sized hole in the wall. "We're both here. Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Minerva of the IDJA. I take it you're Mistoffelees?" Misto nodded. Cafalle carefully came into Minerva's line of sight. "Is that Rumpleteazer's little sister?" Again, Misto nodded.

Bomba looked at the newly created hole in the wall. "Huh. Wait, how'd you know that that was there?" Minerva shrugged. Footsteps outside alerted both Bomba and Minerva. "We should made the wall whole again." Nodding, Minerva stuck the chunk of wall back into its place.

Sighing, Misto left the wall to go sit on the bed. "Now we know that they're coming, atleast." Yawning, Cafalle sat down next to Misto. "Are you ok, Cafalle?" Sleepily, Cafalle nodded. Misto smiled. "You should get some sleep. You'll most likely need it." Again, Cafalle nodded. She curled up on the bed and soon fell asleep. "Atleast one of us is ok for now."

Macavity paced his quarters. There was no way both Demeter's older sister and an IDJA agent would walk into his hands without a plan. But this plan was too simple for the current sophisticated state of Macavity's mind. Others, as in Macavity's agents, could figure it out, but Macavity would never believe them. He thought he knew all of the tricks. Something had been holding him back for the past two years: Asteria. That Queen had been obsessing with being the Napoleon of Crime's top priority. Was Asteria alive? Is Asteria injured? Will she survive? Macavity laughed at the thought of the scarlet furred, scheming Queen. No doubt, at the moment, she was deciding whether to torture Mistoffelees or not.

A scowl crossed over the Hidden Paw's face. He needed to clear his mind and focus on his main mission. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. Furious, Macavity threw a vase at a wall. It shattered on impact and fell to the ground. The thought was one that he had not wanted to cross his mind. Maybe he was getting soft. It was the worst possible fate for him. Macavity would go down fighting or not at all.

Impatiently, Teazer and Jerrie glanced at each other. "'ey, Munk? When do we get to go in an' get Misto?" Munk glanced around the corner again, considering their options. "Munk?" Tugger looked over at the two thieves with a finger on his lips, signaling them to shut their mouths.

After another moment, Munk sighed. "We have to go in. Teazer, Jerrie, you two take out the guards. But be quiet." Teazer and Jerrie grinned. There were ten of Macavity's henchmen patrolling around the entrance discreetly. "Tugger, come with me. We'll split up once we get inside to find Misto, Cafalle, Bomba, and Minerva. Hopefully, Minerva will have found Cafalle and Misto somehow." Tugger nodded. "Let's go."

Quietly, Teazer sneaked up behind four henchmen. "'ello there, fellas." She stood in the middle of the four. Blankly, they all looked at her. Finally, one of them recognized her. "Abou' time," she muttered before jumping out of the way, leaving the four to fight each other.

Jerrie walked in front of the other six, whistling merrily. "'ello there," he said to them, grinning. "'ope you 'ave a good nap." Nonchalantly, he knocked two of them out. The other four came chasing after him. Still grinning, Jerrie jumped, spun mid-air, and hit all four of them with the blunt end of his gun.

Rolling her eyes, Teazer crossed her arms. "You jus' 'ad to go for the theatrics?" Jerrie shrugged. "'ey, Munk. Get yerself an' Tugga in there. It won' be long 'till they wake up an' go runnin' to Macavity that they saw the two o' us. We best be goin' back to the van. We gotta protect Demeter an' Jemima, anyway." Munk nodded, and he and Tugger went into Macavity's lair.

Macavity's eyes snapped open. "We have uninvited visitors."

Tugger and Munk went in opposite directions. "Tugger!" Munk whispered after his younger brother. "Here!" Quickly, Tugger found Munk in front of a door with his ear pressed against it. "Listen." Obediently, Tugger pressed his ear to the door as well.

"How can you be so certain that they're coming? For all we know, they could've been caught and captured!"

A chuckle was heard through the door. "Don't doubt them, Bombalurina. You have to put some trust in them."

Munk finished picking the lock. "Let's go," he whispered. Pushing the door open, he and Tugger weren't surprised to see Bomba jump in shock and Minerva chuckle again. "That is very good advice, Minerva. You shouldn't have doubted us, Bomba." Bomba put a hand on her chest. "I didn't mean to scare you, but we really have to get going. Minerva, have you found Misto or Cafalle?"

Minerva nodded. "Originally, they were in the cell next to ours. But about three minutes ago, they were moved about two halls over, in the fifth or sixth cell on the right side." Immediately, Tugger ran out of the cell and went to go find Misto. He wasn't going to pass up a fight against his older brother either.

Breathing heavily, Misto saw the edges of his vision faded. Oh Everlasting Cat, Misto thought before he lost consciousness.

Cafalle wandered the halls, until she found a door at the end of a hallway. Much to her excitement, the other side was outdoors. Rain slowly pattered down. Two familiar shapes walked in the opposite direction in front of her. "Teazah!" Rumpleteazer turned to see her younger sister running towards her. "I made it!"

Worried, Teazer looked Cafalle in the eye. "Were ya in the same cell as Misto at any time?"

Vigorously, Cafalle nodded her head. "At first, I was just by meself. Then Misto came. An' then they moved us ta separate cells. They thought tha' I was too weak ta do anythin', so they left me door unlocked. But afta Misto let me sleep, I got me strength back!" A thought occurred to Cafalle. "Is Misto gonna be alright?"

Teazer looked at the entrance to the lair. "I 'ope, Cafalle. I 'ope. Let's go back ta the office, shall we?" Cafalle smiled and nodded.


	8. Another Cliché, Anyone?

Tugger was officially panicking. Carrying Misto, he focused on getting out of Macavity's lair. Hopefully without many more distractions. He had already had to fight at least five of Macavity's henchmen, and that was just in front of Misto's cell. Quickly, Tugger had glanced around for Teazer's younger sister, Cafalle, in the same cell. Not finding her in sight, he picked Misto up and started running. Luckily for the lovesick Tom, Munk had found him and helped him get back to the van.

It was two hours after Misto and Cafalle had been rescued and Misto was still unconscious. Anxiously, Tugger sat by the bed where he'd put the tuxedoed Tom as soon as they'd reached the office. It was actually rather convenient now that he thought about it. Why did they have a bed in their office? The Tom shook his head and turned his attention back to Misto. There was nothing Tugger could do but wait. A clap of thunder caught his attention. Weakly, he looked outside and smiled. "It's funny," Tugger said, still looking out. "Somehow this reminds me of when we first got together." Misto woke up and heard him. But after a glance at Tugger, Misto decided to keep his eyes closed and pretend to still be unconscious. "Do you remember the snow? Wow, I can't believe it wasn't too long ago." Looking at Misto again, Tugger saw Misto's smile. "Misto?"

Knowing that he had been caught, Misto opened his eyes. "I'm okay, Tugger." Suddenly, Tugger hugged Misto tightly. A chuckle escaped Misto's lips. "I know another kiss would be bad luck." Tugger let out a relived laugh. The two pulled apart. "And that," Misto began, "is why you should listen to me."

Without another word, Tugger kissed Misto. After a while, they pulled apart for air. "You're right, Misto. I'll listen next time. You've gotta hold me to that."


	9. An Input Of A Lifetime

Misto looked outside the window of his living room and smiled. It was a beautiful day outside. Without a second thought, Misto decided to take a walk around. He was just walking down the street when an arm snaked around his waist and a kiss was planted on Misto's head. Luckily for the embarrassed tuxedo furred Tom, there was no own else on the street. "Tugger!" he said, a bit scoldingly. "It may be empty now but-!" He was cut off by Tugger turning Misto around and kissing him.

Pulling back, Tugger blushed a little. "Sorry, I've been having a bad day." Misto blushed deeply. "But now since we're in this position," he purred. Tugger put an arm around Misto's shoulders. "I can wait for now." Sighing, Misto leaned his head on Tugger as they walked.

Deep in the shadows, a pair of silver eyes watched Misto and Tugger walk out of the empty street. Huffing, Macavity returned to his secret hideout. "Not a word unless it works out in my favor," he said to an icy silver eyed, pale blue furred Queen. "Jellina, why do you insist on following me?" The Queen, Jellina, stopped abruptly behind Macavity.

"Because of her," Jellina hissed. "If you don't do something, she will inevitably take it out on more people. Kisa and I have been holding her off for now, and she's been hiding it from you." A gray eyed, silver furred Queen behind Jellina nodded. "She has something against Mistoffelees. And it's making her angry that you have him as your top priority and not her."

Macavity rolled his eyes. "Tell her that I need to get Mistoffelees back and that if she has a problem with him to keep it to herself. She doesn't need to be taking her rage out on the rest of my employees," he hissed. Jellina and Kisa nodded and bowed. Quickly, they headed in the direction of the second-in-command's quarters. Again, Macavity rolled his eyes. "To think, she believes that she can do whatever she wishes to my employees." He emphasized "my" to himself. A click of heels told Macavity that someone was behind him. "Yes, Taranis?"

A black furred Tom stood at attention behind Macavity. "She wants a word with you, sir. And I do not believe that she it taking no as an answer." Macavity stifled a sigh. He murmured things to himself as he and the black furred Tom, Taranis, headed to Asteria's quarters. "Asteria has also requested that Jellina, Kisa, and I all wait somewhere where we cannot hear your conversation, sir."

Macavity actually sighed this time and waved Taranis off. Jellina and Kisa were sent out of Asteria's room once Macavity knocked, and went straight to their meeting place with Taranis. "Is he aware of the current situation, Taranis?" Glancing around, Jellina watched for anyone who might see them talking. Taranis was also on high alert. Kisa was the only one who seemed calm about the entire situation.

"He knows, and is highly annoyed. He actually sighed in front of me. Sighed!" Taranis let out a frustrated sigh of his own. "The Hidden Paw needs to be himself. Asteria is getting underneath his skin, and that is something that I don't think anyone here would like to see continue, except maybe Luna."

Passing by, a white furred Queen heard Luna's name. "What about Luna, Taranis? Is there something wrong with her?" Turning, Taranis looked at the Queen, and smiled. Nervously, the Queen tried a smile of her own.

"It's nothing, Mirany. I'll explain later." Mirany, the Queen, nodded and walked away from Taranis, Jellina, and Kisa.

Sighing, Taranis turned back to Jellina and Kisa. "Many people have become suspicious of our little gatherings," Kisa said, matter of factly. "We should most likely come up with a more inconspicuous form of communication. Letters or notes are a very good suggestion." Jellina stared at Kisa for a moment. "Yes, I am aware that I rarely speak but this was a time where I figured my input was severely needed."

Taranis ruffled his little sister's head fur affectionately. "Don't worry, Jellina, Kisa's full of surprises." Sighing, Jellina shook her head. Kisa let a small smile cross over her lips. "You two are opposites, I swear." Taranis smiled. "Now back to business. Seriously though, Asteria is having a negative effect on him."

Both Jellina and Kisa nodded. "She thinks that she controls him and everybody else who works for him." Jellina shook her head. "It's absolutely ridiculous." Mirany stepped out from around the corner again. "Hey, Mirany. Is something wrong?" Luna followed Mirany, watching Taranis, Kisa, and Jellina. "What's going on, Luna?"

Still watching them, Luna replied, icily. "What were you just talking about?" Her tone was harsh and full of venom. Kisa watched as her friends took on a more defensive mode. "You can't say that it did not have anything to do with Asteria." Mirany took refuge behind Taranis. Protectively, Taranis moved in front of Jellina and Kisa as well. Sighing, Kisa stepped out from behind Taranis.

"It doesn't involve you, Luna. Trust me for once." Kisa put her hands up to calm Luna down or to defend herself. She immediately saw the look of disbelief in Luna's eyes. "You don't want to believe what Asteria is doing. It's too much for you to believe. Asteria is like an older sister to you, so this is heartbreaking and a betrayal." Luna's face, for a brief moment, showed how amazed she was that Kisa figured it out. Then it reversed back to the anger that it had showed before Kisa had spoken. "You believe that we are lying about this. Let me help you. If you are right, then we are lying and all that we have observed will be forgotten. However, if we are right, then you have to help us get the Hidden Paw to get rid of her. She is taking over the criminal empire. Therefore, she must be stopped. Do not forget that Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger are still trying to bring their older brother down."

Luna sighed, and brought her hands back down to her sides. "I really do hope that you three are wrong about Asteria. I've never been anything but an only child, so this is sort of my odd family. You have to understand that I don't want to be betrayed again." She covered her mouth with her hands. Accidently, she had let a part of her past slip out into other people's knowledge.

Jellina smiled understandingly, and Taranis tilted his head back. "Yes! Wow, I had no idea it would take that long." He brought his head forward again to see a confused look on Luna's face. "We have been trying forever to try to let you be more comfortable around us. You're always so uptight. Calm down a little. As much as I wish it wasn't in these circumstances, results are results." Luna raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "We're not lying. Jellina's never wanted anyone to feel uncomfortable around us. She's always been saddened."

Jellina nodded enthusiastically. Kisa let a small smile cross over her lips now. Luna watched as the two siblings began to tease one another affectionately. Her hands fell back down to her sides, relaxing her position. "They're not lying, Luna. Trust someone for once. I promise we won't betray you. If we do, it was not intentional." Slightly surprised that Kisa spoke, Luna looked at her. "Don't doubt what they say. Occasionally, they may lie, but for a good reason."

"What about Mirany?" The white furred Queen seemed clueless to the current situation. Kisa and Luna looked at each other. "I'm guessing that she's not involved." Another look at Mirany proved Luna right. "Do you think we should tell her?"

"I think we should wait for Taranis to tell her when he thinks she's ready." Luna nodded in agreement, and they both continued to watch the siblings act like young kittens. "Jellina, no killing Taranis." Kisa's tone seemed firm and serious, but a look into her eyes told Luna that Kisa was kidding.

Jellina whined. "Aww, dang!" The corner of Kisa's mouth twitched and both Jellina and Taranis smiled. "Can I atleast punch him one more time?" Chuckling a little, Kisa nodded. Smiling, Jellina punched Taranis's arm.

"Ow! That one actually hurt, Jellina!" Taranis ruffled Jellina's headfur.

"Hey! Watch the headfur, Taranis!" Again, the two siblings began to wrestle with one another. Kisa and Luna rolled their eyes. Mirany was still confused beyond belief. "Ok, ok, we get it, Taranis, you're strong. Now, please put me back down."

Finally, Mirany got fed up of being confused. "Hello? I'm still here, ya know. Does anyone wanna explain what's going on?" Taranis put his little sister back onto the ground. Mirany was breathing hard. Her hands were balled up in fists. "Someone had better tell me what's going on here!"

Putting his hands up, Taranis walked closer to Mirany. "Calm down. I'll explain it all to you. I'm sure that the other three over here will explain it as well." He gave them all a little glare. "Jellina, Kisa, and I have all come to the conclusion, after a lot of observation, that Asteria is affecting the Hidden Paw's state of mind." Mirany looked at her boyfriend. "Yes, it may sound crazy, but it's true. She has been trying to take control of all of the Hidden Paw's organization."

"We have noticed that he seems to be hiding out in his room more and more often after Mistoffelees was rescued the most recent time. Asteria has been pestering him to go and spend some time with her since Mistoffelees was no longer around. The Hidden Paw has been trying to figure out another scheme, but one to get Asteria out of his headfur. Taranis has been helping the Hidden Paw come up with ways to get rid of someone."

Macavity stood back into the shadows. Was it true? Was Asteria really having such a large affect on him? Yes, she had become an annoyance, and he had asked Taranis for advice on how to dispose of something that was unwanted, but to the extent that his agents were discussing it behind his back? He pondered the subject until another voice broke his train of thought. "So, the Hidden Paw is considering the option of making Asteria leave or killed?" Of all people, Macavity was not expecting Luna to be at this meeting. He had been aware of Taranis, Jellina, and Kisa, but Luna? Asteria was essentially a sister to the Queen!

"It's possible," Kisa murmured. She glanced over to where Macavity was discreetly. Surprised, Macavity went back to his quarters. "Excuse me. I will be back to continue this discussion later. I would suggest thinking of another time and place for all of us to continue this discussion. Jellina can inform me of the time and place later." In a manner of which Macavity would be very proud, Kisa disappeared into the shadows, leaving the four to discuss another time and place.

A knock was heard on Macavity's door. "What?" Kisa opened the door. "Hello." Macavity almost bit his tongue. What was it that was prompting him to be so polite?

Kisa almost smiled. "May I speak with you, sir?" Fully aware of what was going on, Macavity nodded. "Am I allowed to speak frankly?" Again, Macavity nodded. Calmly, Kisa closed the door behind her. "How much of our conversation did you hear, sir?"

Macavity sat down on his bed. "Enough to understand what has happened to my abilities." He glanced at Kisa. "I find myself compelled to thank you for not pointing my presence out to the others. They would have tried to cover what they had been discussing. But, may I ask you a question?" Kisa nodded. The Hidden Paw was never like this. Ordinarily, he would ask a question without preparing you for it. "Why did you do it?"

Taking a deep breath, Kisa averted her eyes for Macavity's. Truthfully, the silver furred Queen had quietly been developing feelings for the Hidden Paw. But that was not what she said to him. "I believe you deserve to know what your agents are discussing." Narrowing his eyes, Macavity stood. He could pot a liar after all of his time in the crime world.

"I don't believe you." Kisa opened her eyes. She had not realized that she had closed them. But that wasn't what had surprised her. What had surprised her was the calmness of the Hidden Paw's voice. Macavity stood right in front of Kisa. "I do not believe that that is the true reason you did not speak of my presence. But I would like to know what the true reason it."

Again, Kisa avoided meeting Macavity's eyes as she felt a light blush cover her cheeks. "The true reason." Her heart rate increased rapidly. "I believe there is only one way to put it so that I will not be misunderstood." Finally, she met Macavity's eyes. "I love you, Macavity." Thoroughly embarrassed, Kisa ran out of Macavity's quarters to her own quarters. Arriving at her quarters, she got inside and locked the door behind her.

Still standing in his own quarters, Macavity was shocked. It was the first time outside of his family that he had been told that he was loved. After a while, he snapped back to the present. Long after nightfall, Macavity went to go visit Kisa. He knocked on her door. Red-eyed, Kisa opened her door. "Hello. May I come in?"

Kisa allowed her boss to enter her quarters before closing her door. "Is there a reason you're here, sir?" Macavity didn't answer. "Sir?"

Talking a deep breath, Macavity turned to face Kisa. "Did you mean what you said to me?" Surprised, Kisa didn't respond. "Did you?" Clearing her throat, Kisa met Macavity's gaze.

"Yes, I believe I do, sir. If there is a problem with that, I am sure that-mph!" The only reason Kisa's voice became muffled was because Macavity had kissed her. Relaxing, Kisa wrapped her arms around Macavity's neck. Finally, Macavity pulled back. "S-sir?" Kisa was blushing very deeply.

Calmly, Macavity met Kisa's gaze. "Kisa," he murmured softly. "Call me by my name." Stunned, Kisa was silent for a moment. "Please, call me by my name."

Lightly, Kisa laid her head against Macavity's chest. "Macavity," she whispered. "What does this mean? Does it mean that I'm weak? Or does it mean you might have fallen for someone?"

Macavity gently placed his chin onto Kisa's head. "I don't know."

Jellina paced worriedly. Kisa was supposed to meet her in the hallway five minutes ago. Flushed, Kisa ran up to Jellina. Suspicious, Jellina raised an eyebrow at the Queen. "I'm sorry I am late, Jellina. I had to finish something up." Jellina's eyebrow didn't move. "What?"

A small smirk crossed Jellina's lips. "Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that you were probably in bed with someone, judging by that bite on your neck." Blushing, Kisa tried to pat down the fur over the bite. "Might I was who the lucky Tom is?" Jellina was teasing now. Many a Tom had tried to win Kisa's heart and failed. "Do I know him?"

Kisa looked at the wall. "You've met him. But not as one who has had interest in me before." She smiled a little, remembering. "He's not like the other's though. And he has had a lot of experience." The two Queens walked down the hallway. Occasionally, they passed another agent that was on patrol. "Can we change the topic?"

Jellina's smirk grew."For now, Kisa. The next meet time is tomorrow at noon. We'll be meeting at Liam's cafe." Kisa nodded and began to walk back to her quarters. "Oh, and Kisa?" Stopping, Kisa looked at Jellina. "The ginger hairs kind of gave you away." Frantically, Kisa began searching herself for ginger hairs as Jellina walked away.


End file.
